With All My Heart
by KendallsWifey112
Summary: Natalie moves in with James, Logan, Carlos and Kendall after a situation and things go from good to worse when she is signed to Rouque Records and is schedualed to tour with the boys. SOME Readers Choice! OC CONTEST INSIDE! Read & Reveiw!
1. Have A Palm Woods Day

I watched out my window at the rain fell from the darkened sky.

A crack of thunder made me jump out of my seat.

"Whoa babe, you okay?" my boyfriend, Justin, asked turning from my computer.

I nodded lightly still a little shaken up from the thunder.

Lightning flashed through the sky and I smiled storms are my favorite.

I dressed in my Palm Woods uniform and got ready to go to work.

My boyfriend was fixing my computer and he left when I did.

"Have a good night at work babe." He said kissing me and stepping into his car and driving away.

I got into my car and drove to the Palm Woods, I parked my car and stepped out into the rain and ran to the door and entered.

My boss, Mr. Bitter's was standing behind the front desk he looked up and saw me,

"Natalie." He said giving me a nod.

"Hey Bitters!" I said smiling at him.

"So, how are you today?" I asked smiling.

"I'm good but those boys in 2J are up to no good again." He said motioning towards the elevators.

I giggled and stepped behind the desk,

"So, have a good night and I will see you in the morning." I said smiling at him.

He nodded and walked out the front doors.

I started working on paper work when the four boys mentioned earlier came running into the lobby and stopped at the front desk.

"NATALIE! Where have you been?" James asked.

"I had the past few days off." I said.

"Oh well I missed you." He said motioning his eyebrows up.

"Boyfriend James." I said not looking up from my paperwork.

"So, Nat, we just had a prom!" Carlos said.

I looked up at the young Mexican boy, "Oh yeah?" I asked.

Carlos bit his lip and nodded.

"It was fun but James got himself into a tight spot and ended up wearing a dress and then won queen." Kendall butted in.

I laughed the situations that these boys got into always made me laugh.

"But all in all it was a good night?" I asked setting my elbows on the desk and putting my head into it.

"No! Jo ended up getting in trouble because I snuck her out of her apartment, Carlos got beat up by the Jennifer's and Logan won king." Kendall continued.

"Oh so you where James, I mean, Jamie's date?" I asked laughing.

"Shut up." He said angry.

I laughed again.

"Oh it's okay Logie!" I said ruffling his hair.

He stared me down with his brown eyes I gave him a look and he cracked a smile.

"Why didn't you go with Camille?" I asked. His face turned angry again,

"She's got a boyfriend, Steve." Carlos said.

Logan huffed, "I'm sorry Logster." I said giving him a pouty face.

"It's all good." He said shrugging.

"Aww! I missed you guys!" I said coming from around the desk and hugging each of them.

"I still think that you should go on a date with me!" James said smiling.

I gave him a look and his smile faded, "Yeah, yeah I know… Boyfriend." He said rolling his eyes at the last part.

James jumped up and sat on the desk so did Logan and I sat in a chair in the lobby; the lobby was empty except for the 5 of us.

Kendall sat across from me and Carlos sat on the same chair with me and placed his head on my shoulder.

I looked at my four best friends and smiled after I had dropped out of high school a year ago due to family reasons I got my GED and moved to LA from Texas and after living with my aunt I finally got a job and have ben working at the Palm Woods almost 9 months and the boys have been my friends since James hit on me for the first time it was all downhill from there.

I got my own place and a boyfriend and work nights at the Palm Woods which is where I see my boys.

I looked down at my watch it read, 7:32

. I smiled knowing I had my boys all night seeing as tomorrow was Sunday. "Nat, so why did you drop out of school? "Logan asked.

I sighed and looked from Logan to Kendall to Carlos to James.

"My mom passed away and I was sent to live with my dad and he treated me badly so did his new wife so was emancipated and moved here." I said.

The boys sat quietly, "Well you know you can always go back." Kendall said.

"No, I can't I got my GED and well, here I am!" I said smiling at my four friends.

Suddenly the doors opened and a dark figure entered the lobby they removed their hood to reveal Justin my boyfriend.

"JUSTIN! What are you doing here?" I asked kissing my boyfriend.

"Came to say hey and we need to talk." He said he looked up and saw the four teenage boys and took me off to the side.

"Nat, who are they?" he asked with a look of anger on his face.

"Those are my friends." I said turning around and smiling at my boys.

"Well I don't want you hanging with them!" he said his eyes filled with rage.

"Do NOT tell me who I can and can't hang out with those are my friends!" I said narrowing my eyes at my jealous boyfriend.

All of a sudden I felt a hand across my face and then when I came back to it, James, Logan, Carlos and Kendall had tackled Justin to the floor and James had his fist raised to hit him.

I was in shock. James and Kendall looked at me and brought Justin to a standing position.

"Don't you DARE hit her EVER again!" James said fist still clenched and cocked back.

"IT'S OVER!" I said still holding my face and looking at him.

He was angry, "I want your shit out by tomorrow!" he said.

The apartment that I was living in was owned by his family he walked out the double doors and I stood in shock in the lobby my hand still on my face.

My four friends appeared at my side instantly.

"Nat are you okay?" Logan asked as Kendall removed my hand from my face and looking.

"It's really red Nat-Nat but besides that, it looks okay." James said.

I started to cry, "What's wrong Natalie?" Carlos asked wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"I don't know what I'm going to do! I have nowhere to go" I said hot tears streaming down my cheek.

All four boys exchanged glances and shrugged they were at a loss for words also.

But then a smile came over Kendall's face and he disappeared out of the lobby leaving the other four of us standing and pondering what he was doing.


	2. BTR My Heros!

_**A/N****: Song "With All My Heart"- Dream Street!**_

* * *

><p>James, Carlos, Logan and I stood in the lobby wondering what Kendall had up his sleeve.<p>

He returned to the lobby about 15 minutes later with his mother, Miss Knight in tow.

"Hello Natalie." She said smiling and hugging me.

"Hello Mama Knight." I said smiling at her and hugging her back.

"So Kendall told me the situation and well it will be a little crowed but if you would like you can come stay with us until you can afford to get out on your own again." She said smiling at me.

"Mama Knight I couldn't do that to you." I said a tear escaping my eye.

"Well please. The boys adore you and you are very sweet and I don't think Katie would mind having another girl around." She said Logan wiped my tear away as I hugged Mrs. Knight and all four of the boys.

I nodded and all four boys cheered and Mrs. Knight smiled.

I looked down at my watch, it read, 8:45.

I smiled, "Hey Nat you want us to go get your stuff now?" James asked.

"Actually yeah could you please?" I asked.

All four boys looked at Mrs. Knight and she nodded and I handed them my car keys, "Logan drives!" I said handing the keys to Logan and showing them my apartment key.

They headed out the doors and returned about an hour and a half later with all of my stuff in tow.

Logan handed me my keys back and all four smiling boys carried my stuff up little by little.

I watched as my friends came back and forth through lobby as each smiled at me as they passed through they finished unloading and came back into lobby.

"Hey Nat, mom said to give this to you." Kendall said handing me a small silver key.

"Oh thanks." I said taking the key out of his hand and placing it on my key ring.

I was already tired but at about 11 pm the boys went upstairs to go to bed and silence overcame the lobby.

At about 2 am a body appeared in the lobby it was a very tired in pajama's Logan.

I looked at him and smiled as he sat up on the desk.

"Hey thought you went to bed?" I asked as I finished up paperwork.

"Can't sleep." He said rubbing the nape of his neck.

"I'm sorry Logie eventful day hu?" I said joining him on the desk.

He nodded and I placed my head on his shoulder and he placed his hand around my waist and rubbed my side placing his head on mine.

I smiled at my 5'10 friend as he sat on the desk and I removed my head and looked at him he smiled down at me.

"How did I get so lucky?" I asked.

"What you mean Nat?" he asked.

"Well, I got four amazing friends, a great life and everything a girl at my age could EVER want." I said.

"We are always going to be here for you Nat-Nat. We love you." He said smiling at me.

"Good because I love you… I mean you guys too." I said correcting myself.

He smiled and laughed, "So you definitely done with Justin?" he asked rubbing my back.

"Yeah I mean he hit me!" I said looking at Logan he nodded.

"Good, you deserve so much better!" he said emphasizing the so and much.

I nodded, "I do deserve better I'm a good person and deserve only the best." I said being confident.

"Just whatever you do, don't date James. He's just a jerk with great hair." He said.

I laughed, "Well then why are you always hanging out with him?" I asked.

"No matter what, he's still my best friend and always will be" Logan said.

"True…True." I said nodding in agreement.

"Hold on." I said jumping off of the desk and going into Bitter's office I returned a minute later with my acoustic guitar I rejoined Logan on the desk.

I placed the strap over my head and let the guitar rest on my knees I strummed a few chords Logan, tired eyed, looked at me.

"Can you sing?" he asked.

"Well yeah but I'm not good." I said.

Logan gave me a look, "What it's true. I write songs and stuff but that's it." I said.

"Sing one for me." He said sitting straight up.

"Logan…" I started.

"Please Nat! Just one!" he said pouty faced.

"Fine…" I said. He smiled his famous half smile and I strummed my guitar for a minute and then started to sing,

Late at night, awake and alone

I count the stars in the sky

Every cloud that rolls by

and I think of you, I whisper, I wish

With everything that I am

I'll do all that I can

'Cause baby I, I just want you to see

That baby you mean the whole world to me

[Chorus]

It's so right

When I see the love in your eyes

All that I wanna do

Baby is to spend my life with you

and I know

As long as there is tomorrow

I'll be loving you right from the start

With all my heart

I can't believe what's happened to me

You stepped right out of my dream

Like nothing I'd ever seen

And I will love you...for the rest of my life

'til forever is gone

You'll be the one

Woh-Oh, 'Cause baby I never thought I would say

That baby you are my night and my day

It's so right

When I see the love in your eyes

All that I wanna do

Baby is to spend my life with you

and I know

As long as there is tomorrow

I'll be loving you right from the start

With all my heart

Woh-Oh-Oh, I know I'll be strong

With you in my arms

Heaven brought us here together

We belong like this forever.

It's so right

When I see the love in your eyes

All that I wanna do

Baby is to spend my life with you

and I know

As long as there is tomorrow

I'll be loving you right from the start

It's so right

When I see the love in your eyes

All that I wanna do

Baby is to spend my life with you

And I know

As long as there is tomorrow

I'll be loving you right from the start

With all my heart

Wo-oh-oh, With all my heart.

I finished and looked over at a wide eyed Logan.

"That bad Hu?" I said biting my lower lip.

"No! Not at all you are actually quite amazing." He said I felt my face going hot.

"You're just saying that!" I said.

"No I'm not Nat! I loved it and your voice it's AMAZING!" he said.

My face went hotter, "Thanks." I said biting my lower lip and looking at Logan he smiled at me.

"Have you ever thought of going to Rouque Records and singing for Gustavo?" Logan asked.

"Logan… Ten minutes ago I thought that I couldn't sing, still don't think I can." I said.

Logan cocked his head to the side, "You don't have a great image of yourself do you?" he asked.

"Well I've had a pretty messed up life so far." I said.

"Well I'm making it my job to prove to you that you are quite amazing and can do whatever you set your mind to." He said.

"Logan…" I started, he raised his hand and I fell silent.

"Natalie Rose Sawyer, you are an amazing person for the last 9 months I have only seen this strong, confident, sweet, beautiful girl." He said looking at me.

"Logan you're making me blush!" I said lightly slapping his shoulder.

"It's true Nat. You are amazing and beautiful and I only want to see you succeed." He said smiling at me.

I looked down at my watch it read, 4:38.

"Bitters is going to be here in a little bit." I said as we both jumped off the desk.

"It's true Nat." he said a minute later.

"What?" I asked giving him a confused look.

"That you're talented and beautiful." He said.

"Logan how is it you are still single?" I asked looking at my friend.

He shrugged, "I get attached too easily and well my mind is kinda stuck on Camille." He said.

"Well any girl would be VERY lucky to be with you." I said resting my guitar against the desk.

"Nat." he said looking at me.

"What's up Logan?" I asked looking at my friend.

"Do…Do you th…think that I'd ever g…get a chance with you… I mean… someone like you?" he asked stuttering at the words that came out of his mouth.

"Logan, you need to take initiative and you never know the response you get may surprise you." I said.

He brown eyes looked at me, 'Well would you ever go out with me?" He asked slightly blushing.

"Are you asking?" I asked looking at him smiling.

"No…I mean, no." he said putting out his hands in response/defense.

"Oh well I don't know you're a great guy I guess, if you asked I'd probably say yes." I said blushing slightly my friends where by no means ugly.

They were also slightly famous and great at being friends and boyfriends, form what I heard from Jo and Camille.

James was the cocky one, Carlos was the playful one Logan was the smart one and Kendall, well, Kendall was the unappointed leader of the group.

He smiled at me, "You know, you're a great girl and Justin made a HUGE mistake." He said wrapping me in a bear hug.

I hugged him back, "Yeah I know. Like you said, I deserve ONLY the best and nothing less." I said reinstating my confidence.

Logan nodded pulling away from our hug.

"Good I'm glad you realized that. I only want to see you succeed and I know in whatever you do you will be successful." He said.

I smiled and nodded and watched my friend as he left the lobby.

"Night Logan." I said.

"Night Nat-Nat see you in a bit." He said turning around speaking and turning back and continued to his desired destination.

I waived and stepped behind the desk again and finishing up my work. I watched as the sun started seeping through the front doors.

At 5:45 Bitters appeared in those doors and walked in and I stepped out from behind the desk.

* * *

><p>WHo do you think Natalie should end up with?<p>

A:Logan

B: James

C: Kendall

D: Carlos

E: Neither


	3. Welcome to Apartment 2J

_**Song: "Billionare" by Travis McCoy Ft. Bruno Mars**_

* * *

><p>I started walking toward the elevators, 'Where are you going?" I heard a voice from behind me saying I turned around to be face to face with Mr. Bitters.<p>

I explained the whole story to him and he looked at me, "Nat if you needed a place you know you are more than welcome to rent an apartment here at the Palm Woods." He said his face going soft.

"I know but I don't have a lot of money yet." I said shrugging.

"Well I happen to have a furnished apartment that you can rent and since I like you I'll only charge you $550 a month and I will give you more hours." He said.

"Mr. Bitters you don't have to do that." I said.

"I know I don't but I run this establishment and you haven't let me down." He said.

"Oh you got a soft spot for me!" I said.

"Actually, I just don't want you turning into one of them." He said.

"Well let me just stay with them for a bit and see how it goes but more than likely I will take you up on that offer." I said he sighed and nodded and walked back to the lobby desk and stood behind it. I pressed the up arrow button on the elevator and stepped into it. I stepped out onto the second floor and walked down the hall to apartment 2J and used my key to open the door and when I opened it Carlos and James sat at the kitchen table eating cereal, "Hey Nat." Carlos said his mouth full of cereal.

"Morning Carlos. James." I said nodding at the brunette boy.

He was grinning ear to ear.

Kendall exited his room and he jumped a bit when he saw me standing in the door way.

"Damn Nat you scared me!" he said.

"Oh sorry Kendall I said shutting the door quietly as I could.

"Hey was Logan with you all night?" Kendall asked.

"Oh yeah he came downstairs because he couldn't sleep." I said.

"Ooo… What did you two do?" James asked smiling.

"Uh nothing we just talked." I said giving the boy a look he threw his hands up in defence,

"Okay sorry!" he said getting up from his chair and placing his empty bowl in the sink.

"If you want you can sleep in my bed until we can get you a bed in one of our rooms." Kendall said.

'Thank Kendall I'm exhausted." I said and noticed that the boys had placed all of my stuff in one of the rooms.

"Um what room is my stuff in?" I asked.

"In Kendall and Logan's" Carlos said pointing towards the doors.

I entered the room as quietly as I could as to not wake a sleeping Logan.

I watched him for a minute he looked so peaceful.

I grabbed my pajamas and changed and crawled into Kendall's bed and drifted off to sleep. I woke up and looked at the alarm clock that sat on the night stand it read, 11:23.

I sighed knowing I wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep I exited the room and noticed that the apartment was quiet. I noticed a note on the counter it read:

Natalie,

We got called into the studio Mama Knight and Katie went to San Diego for the day.

Meet us a Rouque Records when you get up.

Love,

The Boys

PS Please bring us lunch if you are up in time!

I laughed at the note and got ready, I dressed in a pair of "damaged" jeans and a pink tank top and matching pink flip-flops and I grabbed my wallet and guitar and headed out the door and almost ran into Jo.

"Whoa! Hey why are you here?" she asked after getting over the initial shock of me almost slamming into her.

"Oh I stay with the boys." I said.

"What?" She asked giving me a bit of an evil look.

I told her what happened and she gave me a look.

"Don't you dare go near Kendall! He is mine!" she said sliding her hand from one side to the other.

"You need to chill the fuck out." I said and started to walk away she grabbed my wrist and squeezed it hard.

"I'm Serious." She said.

"Let go of me bitch." I said stepping closer to her and into her personal space.

"I dare you." I said challenging her.

She got a look and she let go.

"Yeah that's what I though." I said and walked away and out the lobby doors saying hi to Bitters as I left I stopped at McDonalds and picked up everyone's favorite foods and even picked something up for Kelly and Gustavo.

I juggled everything as I walked into Rouque Records and when I got up to the floor the boys helped me with everything and started chowing down along with Kelly and Gustavo.

"Thank you Natalie!" Everyone said at the same time.

"Okay! Nat Logan told me about you being a good singer! I'm trying to put a girl group together since I lost Katz Crew." He said looking at the four boys they all suddenly became very occupied in their food.

"Oh no, I can't! I'm not a good singer!" I said I shot Logan a death glare.

"Please Natalie! Just try." Kelly said. I sighed,

"Fine." I said grabbing my guitar and strumming it for a few seconds and then I started to sing;

I wanna be a billionaire so fricking bad

Buy all of the things I never had

Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine

Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen

Oh every time I close my eyes

I see my name in shining lights

A different city every night oh

I swear the world better prepare

For when I'm a billionaire

Yeah I would have a show like Oprah

I would be the host of, everyday Christmas

Give Travie a wish list

I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt

And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had sh-t

Give away a few Mercedes like here lady have this

And last but not least grant somebody their last wish

Its been a couple months since I've single so

You can call me Travie Claus minus the Ho Ho

Get it, hehe, I'd probably visit where Katrina hit

And damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did

Yeah can't forget about me stupid

Everywhere I go Imma have my own theme music

Oh every time I close my eyes

I see my name in shining lights

A different city every night oh

I swear the world better prepare

For when I'm a billionaire

Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire

Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire

[Travis "Travie" McCoy]

I'll be playing basketball with the President

Dunking on his delegates

Then I'll compliment him on his political etiquette

Toss a couple milli in the air just for the heck of it

But keep the fives, twentys completely separate

And yeah I'll be in a whole new tax bracket

We in recession but let me take a crack at it

I'll probably take whatevers left and just split it up

So everybody that I love can have a couple bucks

And not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was

Eating good sleeping soundly

I know we all have a similar dream

Go in your pocket pull out your wallet

And put it in the air and sing

I wanna be a billionaire so fricking bad

Buy all of the things I never had

Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine

Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen

I wanna be a billionaire so frickin bad!

I stopped and watch six pairs of eyes starring me down all had stopped eating Carlos in mid bite.

"I know bad right?" I said.

"No! Not at all!" Gustavo said.

"Really? Well I need work but…" I was cut off by Kelly.

"Natalie you are amazingly vocally talented!" she said.

"Oh um, thanks." I said. No problem!" she said smiling.

_**A/N: OoOKAY! OC CONTEST TIME!**_

_**I need a girl for each boy! But you must be flexible! I'm not sure who Natalie is going to end up with just yet!**_

_**What I need:**_

_Name:_

_Age:_

_Birthdate:_

_Looks (NO LINKS!):_

_Personality:_

_Family:_

_BREIF Life Story:_

_Style (NO POLYVORE!):_

_Instrument (if any):_

_Talent (Singing, Dancing, acting ect):_

_Likes:_

_Dislikes;_

_Hobby:_

_Why Are You In Hollywood?:_

_BTR Boy:_

_Group Name Ideas:_

_Anything else? (Can put N/A):_

_Who Do You Think Natalie Should End Up With? (James, Logan, Carlos or Kendall can also put Neither or more than one!):_

_What Do You Think of The Story So Far? (All Comments, suggestions and concerns are GREATLY appreciated!):_

_**OOOKAY! So I need theses OC's ASAP!**_


	4. Welcome to Rouque Records

_**AND THE WINNERS ARE…**_

Sky Lyra Ramon _**(Mikichan21)**_

Claire Stephaney Marroquinn _**(claireclary)**_

Catarine 'Cat' Alexandra Pierce _**(NotSoSweetAndInnocentAnymore)**_

_And the Band name is….*Drum Roll Please!*_

_**ThE StUnNeRs!**_

_**Submitted by NotSoSweetAndInnocentAnymore**_

"I want to sign you." Gustavo said.

"What?" I said in shock.

"Well I need a new project and this girl group will boost my image AND make you famous!" he said sitting back in the chair he was in.

"Well I greatly appreciate it but I don't think so." I said.

"What! No one turns down Gustavo Rouque." He said.

"Well I don't see a future in music. I mean I've seen these boys spring up overnight but I don't think I would be good at it." I said.

"If Gustavo Rouque wants to sign you, you should take him up on it and try at least he is very picky about his talent." Kelly said.

I sighed and looked at my four begging friends, "Okay fine. BUT I want an OPEN contract so if I don't think it's right for me I'm able to get out of my contract." I said my four friends cheered and high fived one another.

I smiled looking at my over excited best friends and looked back at Kelly.

"So it will only take a bit to put a contract together and then we can get started." She said smiling and entering her office.

"Dogs! Back to work!" Gustavo said and the four boys headed to the studio.

"You coming Natalie?" he asked turning around mid-tracks.

"Hu? oh yeah I'm going to clean up and I'll meet you in studio B." I said gathering up wrappers and throwing them in the trash and heading into studio B.

I sat on a small leather couch and watched the boys harmonizing.

Kelly appeared in the studio about 30 minutes later a contract in tow.

"Okay here is your contract it's an open contract just like you asked.' She said handing me the contract and a pen.

I read the contract carefully and the four boys stepped out of the booth and watched me sign my contract.

"Well Natalie Sawyer, welcome to Rouque Records!" Kelly said looking at the contract and shook my hand.

"Thanks!" I said everyone cheered and even I joined in on the happy bounce the boys where doing.

"Okay! Now the REAL work is just beginning we now need to find three other girls!" Gustavo said loudly.

"Well can I help?" I asked.

"Well you can help by coming up with a name I don't want an issue like I did with the four dogs from Minnesota." He said.

I nodded and bit my lower lip.

I was left with an important job because a group's name defines who they are. I sat with a piece of paper and jotted down some ideas but nothing came to mind…

I was stumped and knew this was going to be hard work.

But finally settled on one name; ThE StUnNeRs!

Gustavo appeared in the main room with three girls, "This is the rest of your group." He said.

"Hi, I'm Natalie." I said holding my hand out for each to shake.

"I'm Sky this is Claire and Cathrine well we call her Cat." Sky said she was very punk rockery she had about four different colors in her straight black hair she had grey eyes and a small stud peering out from the right side of her lip she was short about 5'2.

Claire was short with tightly curled hair she had two caramel streaks in it and dark brown eyes she seemed to have a perky attitude.

Cat had dark brown hair with caramel high lights and a red, green and black streak in her hair and deep dark brown eyes.

The four boys appeared in the area where we were standing and they smiled at the girls that stood there.

"Hi, I'm Kendall this is James, Logan and Carlos." Kendall said pointing to each boy as he said their name.

Each said Hi and then smiled James was smiling ear to ear staring at Sky Carlos was looking at Cat and Kendall was looking at Claire and Logan just stood by me.

"What is going on?" Logan whispered to me.

"I think that those three are imagining those three naked." I said pointing to the boys and then to the girls.

Logan boomed in laughter and all six of them looked at us.

Logan covered his mouth and walked away I followed him into the dance studio where he sat on a bean bag I joined him sitting in the same bean bag with him practically on his lap.

He wrapped his arm around my waist as to ensure that I won't fall off the bean bag.

"So you excited?" he asked looking at me.

"More nervous than excited." I said.

Logan bit his lip and gave an over drastic nod and then smiled his famous half smile and started rubbing my side with his thumb.

I rested my head on his shoulder and we sat there in silence for about five minutes when he finally spoke.

"Do you remember what I asked you last night?" he asked I looked at him and running over our conversation in my head.

"About well… about someone like me having a chance with you?" he asked.

"Yeah I remember." I said remembering our previous night's conversation.

"Well would you…go…o…on a date with me?" he asked tripping over his words.

"Like are you asking me out or are you just asking it as like a hypothetical thing?" I asked my heart starting to race in my chest.

"Hy…No, like I'm asking you." He said I could hear the confidence growing in his voice.

I sat there for a minute my heart racing, "Yes." I said.

"Yes what?" he asked.

"Yes I will go on a date with you." I said smiling at him.

He wrapped me in a hug.

"You won't regret your decision." He said getting up and walking towards the door.

I bit my lip as he turned around, winked and disappeared out the door.

Today just kept getting more and more interesting….


	5. Batman To My Robin

At about 6 pm the five of us retreated to the apartment for the night, well, for me just an hour and a half due to me having to go to work.

I entered Kendall and Logan's room to make sense of the mess which was my stuff.

I found a picture of Justin and me and in anger I chucked it across the room sending it crashing into the wall and falling onto a lamp which came crashing to the ground glass sheers sprinkled along the dark grey carpet making them hard to see.

I sat on Logan's bed and placed my head in my hands and I felt hot tears come streaming down my cheeks and then in walks in my rescuer.

~Logan's POV~

I was taken aback by a crashing noise in my room I looked around the apartment which was empty Kendall was with Jo and Carlos and James where down at the pool.

I stood shaken for a second but decided to check on Natalie.

I turned the handle slowly and entered the darkened room I flipped the white switch that sat on the wall bringing light into the room.

Natalie sat on my bed her head in her hands when she raised her head to look at me her ice blue eyes that can send chills up my spine where blood shot at red and she had tear trails down her reddened cheeks.

I didn't say a word I just sat next to her and rubbed her back not wanting to upset her more.

I looked over on Kendall's side of the room and saw a picture and a broken lamp and glass spread everywhere.

I looked back at Natalie whose head was buried in my shoulder I could feel the dampness coming over my shoulder.

I opened my mouth to speak but no words could come out I was taken aback by my strong friend crying. She finally lifted her head and her eyes met mine.

"Thank you." She said kissing my cheek and wiping away her tears with her thumb.

I nodded and she went over to the floor and started to pick up the glass sheers.

I went over and bent next to her and we cleaned up in silence I picked up the picture frame and saw a picture of her and Justin in happier times her hand grabbed the other side and I released my grasp as she now held the frame sadness overcame her eyes again and then anger.

I could see her fighting the two emotions in her mind.

"He's not worth it." Where my first words spoken in this time, "I know. Besides, I kind of got my eyes on someone new." She said smiling at me and standing up.

"Ooo…Who's the lucky man?" I asked smiling.

"Who said it was a man?" she asked giving me a very serious look.

"Oh hey whatever floats your boat Nat-Nat." I said throwing my hands up in defense.

We both broke out laughing, "You're a great friend." She said.

Friend.

That word tugged at my mind I wanted so much more than to be her friend I wanted to be the one her smile was for and the one she kissed and hugged and loved.

I wanted to be HERS. She set the broken frame on top of her stuff and I threw the few glass shards I had in my hands into the trash. She came over and continued to finish cleaning up

"Hey Logan?" I heard her say.

"Hu?" I asked biting my lip and turning to her.

"Do you have any space in any of your drawers or closet so I can put some stuff away?" she asked.

"Oh, um, yeah." I said and opened the bottom drawer of my dresser and opening mine and Kendall's closet and pushing some stuff off to the right side giving her a partial space to put her stuff.

I sat on my bed and watched her as she took a few things out and placed them in the drawer.

"So you got to work tonight?" I asked picking up a photo album and slightly skimming through it.

It was full of Natalie as a young girl my favorite one was of her sitting on her bed she looked to be about 5 and she had these huge curlers in her then platinum blonde hair and she was missing one of her front teeth.

"Yeah." She said and set her uniform out on the bed. I set the photo album down and fingered the dark blue jacket that lay on my bed.

A small notebook sat on my floor.

I picked up the green spiral and started to open it when it was snatched out of my hand.

"That Mr. Mitchell is private." She said setting it down on the dresser.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"None of your business." She said giving me a smirk she picked up her uniform and exited the room.

I waited a minute and when she didn't return I stood up and walked over to the dresser and opened the spiral notebook.

It was full of poetry, songs and thoughts.

The door handle giggled and I quickly closed it and sat back on the bed and Kendall entered.

I put my hand to my chest and lay back on the bed.

"You my good friend look guilty." He said with a strange look on his face.

"Me, Psssh… No." I said but I knew my friend had caught me amist of something I wasn't supposed to being doing.

"Did you clear some room for her stuff?" he asked looking on his side inquisitive knowing something was out of place.

"Yeah." I said.

"Hey wasn't there a lamp on that dresser?" he asked looking at his end table.

"Oh yeah Nat threw something and broke it." I said. Kendall raised his head and gave a bit of an "Ah." Look and sat on the bed with me.

"So I did it." Kendall said from the other side of me.

"Did what?' I asked giving him a confused look.

"I broke up with Jo." He said.

"What? Why?" I asked standing up.

Kendall stood up and gave me a "shhh." look it was like my world was being taken and thrown on its head.

"I got a thing for one of Natalie's band mates. I want to try that out." He said.

"Wait, that Claire chick? You're willing to throw away months of you and Jo so you can try something out" I asked doing air quotes for the last part.

"I'm 16 I want to try something new! Is that so hard to understand? You don't think I don't see the way you look at Natalie? We ALL do Logan!" Kendall said.

I felt my face going hot.

"Yeah but that's beside the point! I thought you loved Jo!" I said anger growing in my voice.

"Again, I'm 16! I don't know what love IS yet!" Kendall said.

I sighed and gave up exiting the room and I saw 3 pairs of eyes watching me they belonged to James, Carlos and Mrs. Knight.

I grunted and walked out of the apartment taking my anger with me.

A part of me wished we were still in Minnesota but then I thought of all of the great times I've had since I came to LA and I met Natalie and Camille and went on my first date and dance and had my first real girlfriend and first break up made a CD and went on a tour…

I mulled all of these thing over in my head I just sat in the lobby and I'm not sure how long I was out of it but when I came back to it Natalie was standing behind the front desk.

I stood up and went to walk out of the lobby when a voice tugged at my heart, "Night Logie." It was Natalie's.

"I'm sorry Nat. These past few hours have just been not good to me." I said giving her a look.

She came out from behind the desk and took my wrist and sat me down on the couch and sat next to me.

"Logan I know it's weird adjusting to everything but how long have you been here? Almost a year? You have had amazing experience since you've been here look at all you've accomplished and look at how good that's going to look on your college applications!" she said giving me a funny look it made me crack a smile.

"See? You know I'm right." She said nudging me.

"Yeah I know I'm just missing my old life." I said shrugging.

"How do you think I feel? I have no one I can turn to I moved to LA on a limb and slept in my car for almost 6 months until I could finally afford to get in somewhere. Now look at me! I was just signed to a record label today! A Record Label!" she said being over drastic about the last part.

I smiled at her.

"See? There's that smile. Think of it this way, if you hadn't moved here, you wouldn't have met the amazing me!" she said in an over cocky almost James like voice.

"True, very true." I said making her point for her.

"I know I'm a genius!" she said.

"Actually, I'm the genius you can be my… genius side kick like my Robin to my Batman." I said giving her a smile.

"Oh no I'm Batman and you can be Robin!" she said hooking her arm with mine.

I laughed, "Fine but just because you're cute I'll give you it." I said looking at her.

"You think I'm cute?" she asked.

"No. I think you're beautiful." I said correcting myself.

She smiled at me, "Thanks Logie." She said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For always being my friend." She said there was that word again.

Friend.

I was REALLY starting to hate that word.

"So, when can I take you out?" I asked.

"Oh for our date?" she asked.

I nodded, "Well I'm free tomorrow!" she said smiling.

"Okay tomorrow it is!" I said.

"Great! Now come Robin! To the bat cave!" she said jumping to her feet and placing her fists on her side and pointing towards the elevators.

I stood in the same position as her and she looked me and we both broke down laughing.

She had to wipe a stray tear that was escaping her eye from laughing so hard.

I looked at my friend and crush.

"I'm going to go to bed." I said.

She nodded and walked over to me.

"You're a great guy Logan." She said looking at me.

"Thanks Nat." I said smiling at her.

I started to walk away when she grabbed me and pulled me close to her and placed a light kiss on my lips.

I couldn't say anything except give her a sideways smile and walk away.

When I got upstairs and into the apartment I ignored everyone's stares I knew I had a stupid grin on my face but I couldn't help it!

Natalie Rose Sawyer kissed me! me Logan Mitchell!


	6. Sleeping In and Boot Camp and First Date

_**A/N: I was in the hospital while writing this and I'm being sent home! YAY! I've been here 8 days! So please be patient with me I'm going to write a few chapters tonight and post them tomorrow or the next day!**_

~Natalie's POV~

I finished my shift alone in the lobby and when I headed upstairs the entire apartment was arise with the boys and Katie getting ready for school.

My eyes sagged lower than they already where as I stepped into Logan and Kendall's room.

I changed and plopped down on Logan's bed and closed my eyes only to be awoken about three minutes later by someone opening the door I opened my eyes and looked up from where I was laying and saw Logan attempting to be quiet but failing miserably.

"I'm up Logan" I said a bit muffed in to the pillow.

"Oh sorry if I woke you Nat. I'm trying to find my other shoe." He said.

"Oh it's over there." I said pointing to a white gym shoe that sat on the other side of the room.

"Oh thanks." He said smiling.

"Yup." I said turning over on my other side so I was facing him.

He went to leave the room, "Logan wait!" I said he reentered the room and shut the door.

"What's up?' he asked.

I motioned for him to come closer he did so. I leaned up and gave him a kiss, "Have a good day Robin" I said.

He smiled and exited the room and I drifted off to sleep.

I must have been asleep for a while because I was shaken awake by Carlos.

"Didn't you JUST leave for school?" I asked my eyes still closed.

"No, It's 2:30 Nat." he said.

"Oh my god!" I asked shooting up.

"I was supposed to be at the studio an hour ago!" I said making sure that the time was correct I shot up and ran out the door and ran to Rouque Records not bothering to change.

I burst through the doors to be face to face with Cat, Claire and Sky all dressed up in camouflage pants and green shirts and Gustavo in a sergeant uniform.

I gave him a confused look and I was thrown a matching outfit and I changed quickly and joined the rest of the group.

"Okay now that Natalie has decided to join us!" he said giving me a look.

"Okay let me just make this point right now, I work." I said.

Gustavo rolled his eyes, "Oh my god! She's another Kendall!" he said bringing the black stick he was holding down on his hand and he winced in pain.

"Um I prefer to be considered a Logan or a Carlos." I said.

"Kendall. Definitely a female version of Kendall." He said pointing at me.

I shrugged knowing being compared to one of the boys, if any, was considered a honor.

"Okay now we start your girl group boot camp!" he said.

"First since I learned this with the dogs! We will set rules! No talking back!" he said standing in front of me he moved to the next girl which was Claire, "No arguing with me! I'm the creative genius you are not." He said he moved to the next girl which was Sky, "You will do as your told when your told!" he said and last but not least Cat he stepped down to be by her he smiled at her, "Hi how are you?" he said giving her a sweet smile. "I'm good." She said smiling back at him.

"Lastly I'm NOT your friend!" he said.

Cat was taken aback by this outburst and stepped back a bit.

"Aren't three of those basically the same thing?" I asked rolling each rule over in my head.

Gustavo gave me a glare Kelly grabbed the nearest pair of head phones and placed them over her ears.

"What did I JUST get done saying?" he said stepping in front of me.

I smiled at him and he continued to yell at me for a better part of a half an hour.

"Last time I checked YOU approached Me. NOT Me approaching YOU!" I said.

He tried to calm himself down.

"She DOES have a point Gustavo." Kelly said from behind him.

"Right. Last time I checked you basically begged me to sign on." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

He opened his mouth to say something, "You know I'm right." I said and he threw his hands up in anger and walked out of the studio.

"You're definitely a female Kendall." Kelly said as she exited the studio.

All three girls looked at me, "Don't piss him off!" Sky said.

"Oh calm down! He's been threating to fire the 'four dogs from Minnesota' for almost a year and look they are still here!" I said.

"Wait, you know those boys we met yesterday?" Cat asked.

"Oh yeah, they are like my best friends." I said nonchalantly.

"Oh my god! Kendall is so hot!" Claire squealed.

I shrugged as the three girls began to talk about my friends my mind drifted to Logan.

"So, tell us." Sky said. I snapped back to reality.

"What?' I asked giving her a confused look.

"Are they single?" she asked all three girls stood and anticipated my answer.

"Yes, well, except for Kendall he's got a girlfriend for like 7 months." I said.

Claire's face sank, "Sorry Claire." I said.

She shrugged, "It's alright guys will be all over me one we become famous." She said perking up and doing a small dance move.

I nodded and smiled at Claire's upbeat attitude.

"Which one do you like?' Cat asked.

"What you mean?" I asked looking at her.

"You cannot have hottie friends like that and not like one of them, so, dish who it is." she asked.

I felt my face going hot, "Oh no they are just my friends." I said.

Sky crossed her arms over her chest as telling me she wasn't believing the crap that was coming out of my mouth.

I sighed, "Logan" I mumbled under my breath.

"Who?" Claire said cupping her hand around her ear.

"Logan." I said sighing and speaking louder.

"Aw!" Cat said. I felt my face going hotter.

At that moment Gustavo walked back in and I looked up toward the ceiling "Thank you god!" I mumbled and tilted my head down.

"Okay, now BACKTO WORK!" he said and I had NEVER been happier to hear those words.

_**~!~Four Hours Later~!~**_

I basically crawled back to the apartment I walked in and James, Carlos and Kendall where playing video games and Logan sat at the table doing homework.

All four boys looked back at me, "Boot camp?" Kendall said.

I shot him a death glare and he turned back to his game.

"I blame you!" I said pointing to Logan.

"Me? What? Why?" He asked.

"You are the one that had to go and tell them that I can sing!" I asked plopping down in a chair across from him.

"I'm sorry Nat" he said turning up the corner of his lip as if he had just smelt something bad, personally, I think it was me.

"I'm going to soak in the tub." I said getting up from my seat and heading to the bathroom.

I filled the tub with hot water and undressed and sat in it mulling over my day I closed my eyes and thought of the last 9 months.

From the moment I left home to me sitting in this tub right now.

I wished I could talk to my mom…

She would be able to give me the best advice.

I sighed and opened my eyes looking around the blue bathroom seven tooth brushes sat in a cup all of different varieties and colors three tubes of toothpaste laid open on the counter a white cap sat on the floor.

I sighed again and grabbed my towel and dried off and put on my pajamas and exited the bathroom.

Apartment 2J was empty except for Logan who was over the stove. "Hey where'd everyone go?" I asked.

"Kicked everyone out." He said.

"Why?" I asked giving him a confused look.

"Our date?" he said.

"Oh my god!" I said slapping my hand to my forehead.

"I'm so sorry Logan! I totally forgot!" I said looking at my best friend.

"Oh, no worries I just cooked for us." He said and held out a burnt, well, I wasn't too sure what it was it looked like Mac and Cheese but smelt like burnt pot roast.

A smile came over my face to my friend who was REALLY trying.

"How about we just order pizza and watch a movie." I said removing the phone from the wall and calling Pizza Hut.

Logan smiled and nodded and set the burnt whatever down on the counter.

I ordered and set the phone back on the hook.

"i'm REALLY sorry for forgetting Logan!" I said wrapping my friend in a hug.

"Really it's okay Nat." He said.

"Okay as long as you say so." I said looking at my friend and pulling him into a sweet kiss.

"I like those." He said when we pulled away.

"Like what?' I asked removing the towel from my head.

"Our kisses." He said smiling at me.

"I know its crazy it's like our lips are meant for each other." I said smiling at him.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" he asked.

"Um, let's watch the really old Batman movie!" I said clapping my hands together.

Logan laughed, "Anything for you Batman!" he said standing in a saluted position.

I laughed and placed my fists onto my hips again, "Come Robin! To the couch!" I said pointing to the orange couch and then Logan and I charged after it.

We plopped down on the couch and Logan put in the movie I watched as the pool area of the Palm Woods got dark.

He sat down next to me and he started the movie.

I nestled into the crook of his arm as he placed his arm around me.

AWW! Good Ol' Logan! He Makes the best of EVERY situation!


	7. The Great Mattress Debate & BfGf

_**A/N: YAY! I'm home! Anywho! I love how everyone is responding to my Batman/Robin thing! I've decided to PERMINANTLY make it apart of "With All My Heart" and Logan and Natalie's "thing" OH & if ANY of you can guess why I named the story this you get a shout out! YAY! **_

_**PS I WON! I'm going to see BTR at the b96 Pepsi Summer Bash I'm in the 3**__**rd**__** row! I JUST won tickets today and I got an extra ticket so if anyone in the Chicago area wants to go send me a PM!**_

_**~~20 minutes Later~~**_

As Logan and I watched the movie, there was knock at the door.

Logan answered and paid for the pizza and brought it back to where I was sitting and within ten minutes all but a few crusts lay in the box.

I tossed my last crust and leaned back on the couch rubbing my now full stomach in the process.

Logan draped his arm around me and smiled at me, "Full?" he asked.

I nodded in response and closed my eyes and leaned against him.

"Hey Nat." he said sitting up straighter.

I looked at him giving him all of my attention.

"Would you ever you know…like date me like…." He stopped and sighed and I waited patiently.

"Like be my girlfriend?" he asked.

My heart jumped from my chest to my throat and I watched his brown eyes waiting on my response my then confident shield was broken down in two seconds by that perfect pair of eyes.

"Yeah. I think I would" I said smiling at him.

"Well, then will you? I mean, be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes." I said my heart pounded faster as she gave me his famous half smile that all his fans swooned for and well of course, me.

He leaned in and kissed me this was the first time he actually kissed me.

He was sweet and gentle and then we were suddenly interrupted by three boys barging in the door caring a large what looked like to be a Ziploc bag.

"What is that?" I asked.

"You're mattress." Kendall responded.

"Guys! I would've bought my own mattress!" I said looking at them.

"Well we kinda forced you to move in with us so we wanted to show you that we care." James said smiling at me.

"Well where are we going to put it?" I asked shrugging, for the next ten minutes the four argued over what room the bed would go in I watched as my boyfriend and three friends argued.

"Guys!" I said. All four stopped mid-argument and looked at me.

"Don't I get a choice?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"NO because you're automatically going to choose Kendall and Logan's room! " James said.

"What makes you think that?" I asked giving them a look.

"Nat, do you think we're stupid?" James said.

"Well it is to be an argued topic." I said laughing a bit.

"Seriously?" Kendall said raising his right eyebrow.

"Look guys maybe I should just sleep out here, by the swirly slide then there will be NO arguing and then nobody will be pissed off." I said.

All four sighed and looked at me knowing I was right, like I usually was.

I crossed my arms over my chest and watched their faces Logan smiled at me, James was smiling at me also, Carlos was picking his nose and Kendall was giving me a funny face. Kendall sighed, "FINE!" he said and the three carried it to the corner and set it down they ripped the bag open and pulled the mattress out and set it down.

I went into the room and grabbed my bedding and set up my bed.

After it was done all five of us laid down on it and relaxed Logan was on one side, Kendall was on the other James was lying above us and Carlos lay at the end.

I looked at my four friends and smiled knowing I was the luckiest girl in the world!

_**Sorry it's so short! **_


	8. 3 Months Later & Hurt Feelings

**Oh Yeah… Sorry it wasn't mentioned before but I don't own anything not even the songs! BUT I always give credit when it is deserved!**

**Us Against the World-Play**

**Spinning Around, Fly, Still Got Me, You, Shoot the Moon and a few more- Jump5**

**(Some are for future Chapters! For FULL song list go to my profile!)**

~#~3 Months Later~#~

It's been three months since Logan officially asked me to be his girlfriend and somehow we have managed to keep it from everyone not wanting to stir any emotions.

My group was getting more and more into our recording and Gustavo wanting to get us some more recognition decided to send us on a 50 stop mall tour which meant I had to leave my boyfriend…

ThE StUnNeRs girl group was getting noticed more and more due to us releasing a few singles and we put a small 5 song cd together to sell on our tour and we had just got done shooting our 2nd music video for our song, **Us Against the World**.

Our first was for **Spinning Around**.

Everything was moving so fast!

Logan and I found us getting less and less time for each other due to both of our schedules he was in the mist of recording BTR's second CD and school and me with the tour coming and my recording schedule.

Kendall had recently asked Claire to be his girlfriend and Carlos was still trying to ask out Cat and James and Sky well I think they are just make out buddies…

I entered the studio for another long day of tour prep when Gustavo stopped me, "Natalie!" he said.

I spun around and was face to face with him.

"Office now!" he said pointing to his office door.

I entered his office and sat in a chair he went behind the desk.

"What are you going to do when they leave for their world tour?" he asked.

I was confused. "What?" I asked.

"The boys, they are leaving for their world tour in 2 weeks. Haven't they told you?" he asked.

"Wait world tour? What?" I was still VERY confused.

"Big Time Rush. World Tour. Six Months." He said breaking it down and speaking VERY slowly.

I was in shock, "When was this decided?" I asked.

"Um, about a month ago." He said looking down at his watch.

I was angry and hurt at the same time.

Without speaking I left the office and out the doors of Rouque Records and stomped back to the Palm Woods.

I stepped into the boy's class room, "Logan Michell, here now!" I said pointing outside the door.

A very scared Logan got up and followed me out the door.

He looked at me, "H…Hey babe." He said shaking slightly.

"What the hell!" I said throwing my hands up sending my dancing clothes flying behind me.

"Look babe, I was going to tell you. But I didn't know what to say." He said knowing exactly what I was talking about.

"Um how about hey babe, I'm leaving for my world tour soon. Wow, what a concept" I said crossing my arms angrily over my chest.

"Look Nat we had just gotten together when they told me and I know you were already stressed out with everything with your girl group…" he said.

I cut him off, "So what where you going to do? Just up and leave leaving me wondering where the four of you had disappeared to?" I asked.

"Well, no but…" he started.

"But what? Hu? What!" I said tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Babe, please we only got two weeks left together before I leave. Please." He said

"No, Logan YOU has 2 weeks left there is _NO WE_ anymore!" I said my tears starting down my cheeks I left leaving Logan standing there I grabbed my clothes and headed back to Rouque Records hot tears streaming down my cheeks.

I stepped into the dance studio where my three band mates stood looking at me.

"Are you okay Nat?" Cat asked genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine, let's just get started." I said stretching and joining the girls.

The next two weeks flew by I moved out of the boys apartment and hadn't spoken to any of them and the girls didn't dare cross my angry path and the day finally came, the boys left that morning and the girls and I left that night.

I sat in our tour bus as each girl was running back and forth looking at everything it was HUGE!

In the back room there was a 42 inch flat screen TV that Gustavo set up so we can Skype on it and watch movies and TV there was a large black leather sofa that wrapped around the whole room ours and BTR's posters hung on the wall there was 8 bunk beds build into the bus they were small but Gustavo put small TVs and DVD players in each since it was just the four of us and Kelly we stored our stuff on the extra beds.

The bathroom had a tub it was small but big enough for the tub and sink and toilet in the front of the bus there was a small kitchen set and a table and another couch and another, smaller, TV again hooked up to Skype and TV.

Gustavo had stocked the kitchenette area with all of the girls and I favorite snacks and drinks.

He hooked up the bus to Wireless Internet and gave each of us a lap top and what he called the "band" IPhones he wanted to get us on Twitter and Facebook to get word out about our shows and he was nice and gave each of the boys an IPhone and lap top.

I sighed and looked down at my phone and saw that each of the boys had called about ten times.

I shut the phone off and sat in the back room waiting for the girls to calm down after about 20 minutes they did and retreated to join me in the back.

"Hey Nat, can I give you a word of advice?" Sky asked.

I looked at her, "Call him, I mean you REALLY like him and he's one of your best friends." She said picking up my phone and handing it to me.

I sighed, 'No Sky I can't they ALL betrayed my trust." I said taking the phone and setting it down.

"Natalie, Logan loves you. He calls us nonstop asking us to talk to you and each boy gets really upset when we mention you in a conversation." Claire said looking down at her phone and showing me a text from Logan.

I pushed the phone away and looked at Cat, "Well?" I asked.

She looked at me, "What?" she asked. "Are you going to tell me to call him too?" I asked.

"Oh no, personally I'd be super pissed too. But the others ARE your best friends." She said.

I grunted and looked out the window as street signs flew by remembered the past 3 months and how much fun they had been I was missing my Robin.

"He means well Natalie," I looked up to see Kelly.

"I know but I just can't trust him after that." I said tears forming in my eyes.

"Natalie I've know you a year and you two danced around each other for 9 months and you may not know it but we ALL knew you guys where dating." She said giving me a look I felt my cheeks going hot.

"Really?" I asked. All four faces nodded my face went hotter.

"Oh! Kendall's getting on Skype!" Claire said looking down at her phone.

"Natalie please stay in here." Sky said touching my arm.

I sighed and nodded as the call popped up on the TV.

Kendall, James and Carlos popped up on the TV.

I looked at my friends and the girls all started talking at once telling them everything.

James saw me in the corner of the screen, "Natalie?" he asked.

I smiled "Hi James, Carlos, Kendall." I said noticing my friends look of shock.

"Dude you REALLY need to call Logan he's just been moping around." Kendall said.

I shook my head, "Be lucky I'm talking to you guys." I said.

They didn't push the subject any further and they started talking to the girls still hurting I got up and entered the front of the bus.

I got onto Skype and watched the screen looking at Logan's name.

He was online when an incoming call came in on the screen it was Logan I watched it for a minute but accepted it.

He face popped up on the screen and my heart jumped to my throat, "H…Hey Natalie." He said.

I didn't say anything I just waived. "Look Nat, please just hear me out. I'm REALLY sorry for hurting you please Nat you have to realize where I was coming from." He said I could hear the other boys in the background.

"It's not just you Logan it was all of you but you hurt me the most." I said not looking up from the spot on the floor that I had focused on.

"Look in 2 weeks we will be in the same town as you, please meet up with me." He said.

I sighed, "Okay." I said.

"Thank you Nat, look I have to go they are calling us for our flight. I… I Love you Batman. I will talk to you soon." He said he blew me a kiss and then the call ended.


	9. Welcome to Our Personal Hell Table for 8

It seemed like the day to meet up with Logan would NEVER come!

But it was finally here after two exhausting weeks we decided to meet up in a local park.

I walked to it and I saw him I came up from behind and then it happened, she was a brunette with sea green eyes she had this goofy looking smile on her face as she approached Logan she placed a kiss on his cheek and sat in his lap and shot a picture of them.

She turned the camera around to show him and I think I must've turned up in the picture because he sat u causing the girl in his lap to fall off.

I turned on my heel, clenched my fists and started walking away.

"Natalie! Wait!" he shouted after me I continued walking.

He ran in front of me and stopped, "Please…Natalie…" he said out of breath he let his heart beat slow for a minute.

"LEAVE ME ALONE LOGAN MITCHELL!" I shouted.

"No, please Nat, I need to talk to you." He said.

"You had me fooled." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Yeah, you had me thinking you were just this great boy from Minnesota who just got lucky but now I can see your just another Hollywood drone just wanting more and more." I said.

"Look Nat please let me explane1" he said

"What the hell?" I heard a voice from behind me I turned around to be face to face with Kendall, James and Carlos.

I grunted in anger and walked away.

"Natalie WAIT!" I heard it was Kendall's voice.

I stopped as he joined me at my place in the park.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I came here to talk to Logan and when I walked up he was making out with that girl!" I said pointing to the perky brunette.

"You mean Kaila?" he asked.

"YOU KNOW HER?" I shouted.

"Yeah she's our opening act." Kendall said.

"What?" I asked again.

"Look Nat Logan was meeting you here to tell you that he was seeing someone." He said.

Hot tears welled in my eyes, "I'm sorry Nat." he said.

I sat down on the grass and placed my head into my hands and just sat there Kendall joined me on the grass and rubbed my back.

"I have to go." I said and got up and walked away my best friend didn't follow me, he knew I had to be alone right now…

I walked around the park for what seemed like ages and I knew I had to do it…

I hailed a cab and drove it into the outskirts of town after what seemed like the LONGEST 30 minutes of my life the cab pulled up to a old two story stone structure, I paid the cab and walked up to the door.

Hands shaking, I rang the doorbell…

A figure of a forty-something man stepped into the door way when he saw me he became pale as if he had seen a ghost.

"Natalie." He said looking at me.

"Hey dad." I said.


	10. Family Matters & Gustavo's Annoucment

**A/N: GET YOUR TISSUES READY! NATALIE IS HOME! A PLACE SHE SWORE SHE'D NEVER GO AGAIN!**

**PS: OKAY PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME! I'm kind of just winging it with this story I'm not sure where the plot is going to go just yet but I can't stop writing it! I'm entranced! lol **

**PSS: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE AMAZING COMMENTS N REVIEWS! **

**Shout out to my homie:** _**Mikichan21 AKA Sky**_**! Woot! She reviews **_**EVERY**_** chapter! :-) **

"Come…Come in." he said opening the door and looking at me again making sure it was me.

I stepped inside the house smelt of cookies and fabric softener.

I heard stomping upstairs and then a 6'2 figure showed up downstairs he had shaggy dirty blonde hair and ice blue eyes the same pair as me.

"Who is…it." The boy asked looking up and noticing me in the room.

I smiled and tears welled in my eyes and the boy ran after me and scooped me into a bear hug and lifting me off the ground I hugged him back.

He smelt of Armani Black cologne and Irish Springs soap.

"Natalie" he whispered into my hair.

"Hey Nate." I said smiling at my male mirror image.

My dad was pale and looked like hell just froze over.

"I heard the doorbell! Is it Kyle?" a girl voice spoke from the second floor.

"Natasha come here." Nathan said not taking his eyes off of me.

"What do you want?" she said appearing downstairs she looked up her face went from annoyed to shocked to happy all within 2 seconds.

"NATALIE!" she said running into my arms I squeezed her.

She was a dirty blonde, icy blue eyed girl she was my mirror image except her hair was about 3 inches shorter than mine falling to about her shoulders.

I looked at my siblings they were my other two halves that's right, I'm a triplet.

"Where have you been? Auntie May said you left and then we never heard from you!" Natasha said.

"Actually, I'm living in LA well, not right now I'm on tour with my group." I said.

"What?" both my siblings said.

"Yeah I'm a part of a girl group called The Stunners." I said.

"I TOLD YOU THAT WAS HER!" Tasha said slapping Nate's arm.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah we heard one of your songs on the radio and I told Nate that it sounded like you." She said.

"Oh. Yeah you've probably heard Us Against the World or Spinning Around" I said.

I sat and talked with my family for the next four hours telling them everything that happen.

I had to leave to go to our concert location for dance rehearsal so I said goodbye and gave them tickets to my show and headed out. Nate was nice enough and drove me and dropped me off.

I entered the mall and met up with our choreographer Mr. X and the girls.

Sky jumped off the stage, "Nat! Where have you been? We've been worried sick!" she said.

"I had some… unfinished business here in Huston." I said.

Gustavo sat quietly in the corner I think he knew.

Then all of a sudden the one person in the world that I didn't want to see appeared from behind the stage.

I rolled my eyes and grunted and left to go behind stage.

Mrs. Knight was there I gave her and Katie a hug and smiled at them.

"So?" Katie asked.

"So what?" I asked.

"We know you're from Houston did you go see your family oh and I will beat up Logan for you!" she said smiling at me all the faces crowded around me waiting for my answer.

"Yes, I went and saw my family." I said.

Carlos and Kendall smiled and I walked past Katie, "See me later about the whole beating up thing." I said meeting eyes with Logan a look of horror came over his face.

I grabbed my dance clothes, changed and headed to the stage.

"Hey Nat, you wanna go over the new song?" Cat asked.

"Yeah sure." I said. The sound guy hooked us up to our mics and I grabbed my guitar and sat on a stool and started strumming, then I started to play…

[Sky]

When I look in your eyes

I see a whole different sky

Like I've never seen before

And when I hear your voice

It's like a song that I can

Listen to o', over again

[Cat]

It's so crazy how you make me go crazy

Every time that I'm near you

[All]

Cause you're just a dream

This is my reality

Totally insanity

If I could be in your dream

All I wanna do is be with you be with you

You're just a dream

Just a dream

[Natalie]

When I picture the world

It takes me to the sun

I think about the way you smile

And the words that you say

Always seem to change

The world that I've been living in

[All]

It's so crazy how you make me go crazy

Every time that I'm near you

[All]

Cause you're just a dream

This is my reality

Totally insanity

If I could be in your dream

All I wanna do is be with you be with you

You're just a dream

Just a dream

You're just a dream

Just a dream yeah

[Claire]

More than my imagination could ever see

You're just a dream

If I could be with you

[All]

You're just a dream

This is my reality

Totally insanity

If I could be in your dream

All I wanna do is be with you be with you

Cause You're just a dream

This is my reality

Totally insanity

If I could be in your dream

All I wanna do is be with you be with you

Be with you

You're just a dream

Oh whoa you're just a dream

Just a dream

Everyone clapped when we finished.

"Wow, that was REALLY good Nat." Kelly said my face went hot.

"Um thanks. Its an original." I said.

All three girls nodded behind me.

"You wrote that?" Katie asked.

"Oh yeah. I wrote like 7 of our songs." I said. The four boys all were in shock, Logan's hand was draped over Kaila's waist and I stood there confident knowing my song was good.

"Let's do Both To Blame!" Clair cheered.

I nodded and we stood in our positions, me and Sky in the front and Claire and Cat in the back. The music started and we started dancing;

I started to sing;

Give me time to get my story straight,

you need some answers

I know you thought I always made you wait

You were always late...

Don't pretend your not trying to escape

Lame excuses'

Don't act like I'm the only one who's fake

You told me you would change but change you didn't

I'll try my best for you cuz I was willing

I guess we're both the one to blame

You betrayed my trust and lied to me, said I'm sorry and gave you sympathy

But then again we're both the one to blame

You know you can't just put this all on me, don't think I'm going to stick around and pled

Now's your chance to leave'

I see faith and humbling,

what do I have to do to make you see

You told me you would change but change you didn't

I'll try my best for you cuz I was willing

I guess we're both the to one blame

You betrayed my trust and lied to me, said I'm sorry and gave you sympathy

But then again we're both the one to blame

You told me you would change but change you didn't

I'll try my best for you cuz I was willing

I guess we're both the one to blame

You betrayed my trust and lied to me, said I'm sorry and gave you sympathy

But then again we're both the one to blame

Na na na Na na na oh Na na na'.

Both the one to blame

You told me you would change but change you didn't

I'll try my best for you cuz I was willing

I guess we're both the one to blame

We're both the same

You betrayed my trust and lied to me, said I'm sorry and gave you sympathy

Said I'm sorry

But then again we're both the one to blame

Yeah

You told me you would change but change you didn't

Changes your ways

I'll try my best for you cuz I was willing

I guess we're both the one to blame

Both the one to blame

You betrayed my trust and lied to me, said I'm sorry and gave you sympathy

Don't lie

But then again we're both the one to blame

Ohhh'.

You told me you would change but change you didn't

I'll try my best for you cuz I was willing

I guess we're both the one to blame

You betrayed my trust and lied to me, said I'm sorry and gave you sympathy

But then again we're both the one to blame

Yeah yeah'ohhh'

All the faces turned to Logan now sitting in a chair with Kaila in his lap.

We all three smiled at each other and then the clapping started.

The four of us blushed but Sky soaking up the attention did a back flip and everybody laughed.

"Okay annoucment time!" Gustavo said standing at the end of the stage and turning to us.

The 12 of us all listened intently.

"Kaila, your fired!" he said.

A look of shock came over her face I laughed and that caused everybody to look at me.

"Sorry inappropriate I know." I said covering my mouth.

Kaila offended and pissed stomped off, Logan being the nice one went after her.

"Also, I'm COMBINING your tours! The boys will be on the bus with you girls and you guys are going on their WORLD TOUR with them!" he said smiling at his ingenious idea.

Everyone was so excited except for me!

I didn't want to be anywhere NEAR Logan let alone share a bus with him.

I grunted and went backstage.

I sat in a chair and James entered the back, "Hey aren't you excited?" he asked.

"Oh no I am it's just going to SUCK being in a tour bus with him…" I said taking a sip of my water and setting it back on the floor.

"Just make the best of it! You are the only controller of YOU!" he said killing is smart moment with a model posing face.

I laughed.

"Thanks James." I said smiling and standing on my tippy toes and kissing him on the cheek.

"No sweat now lets go! I want to get first pick of the bunk beds before the other three get there." He said sticking his arm out I grabbed the bend of his arm and we walked to the bus.

\We got there before anyone and James got a bed right below Sky.

She was going to be excited, I think.

After a few minutes six bodies came barging through the door and they all claimed beds, Kendall was right above Claire and Carlos was below Cat and well Logan was atop of my bed. I sighed, grunted and got over it… But deep down I knew, I was missing my Robin…


	11. Batman & Robin Alone

**I'm back in the hospital ;-( So I'm going to be updating often!**

I was lying on my bunk typing up something when I realized that me and Logan where the only ones left on the bus.

James and Sky went to go go-karting.

Kendall and Claire where walking around the park and Carlos and Cat went to get ice cream and Gustavo and Kelly where at the concert location with Mama Knight and Katie was out.

Logan was lying above me watching a movie.

That sounded like a good idea to me and went into the back room and popped in a movie and plopped down on the leather couch laying down and the movie started.

There was a small tap on the door and then Logan entered, my eyes narrowed and I just stayed laying down he sat all the way on the other end of the couch.

"Mind if I watch with you?" he asked.

I ignored him, I try not to be one for unkind words so just like my mom use to say, 'if you don't got anything nice to say, don't say anything at all' so, I sat there quietly.

I was watching Batman Dark Knight where Batman works alone.

Logan laid down his spiky front of his hair was touching the top of my head.

It made my heart jump and I sat up and scooted to the end of the couch.

Logan stayed lying down.

I looked at him he was so into the movie.

He shot up, "So are you just not going to talk to me for the next 5 and a half months?" he asked.

I stayed focused on the movie, "Natalie Rose Sawyer why won't you talk to me?" he asked.

"You don't need me, you got Kaila." I said getting up and leaving the back room and going to the kitchenette.

I was followed, "Is that what this is about? Kaila?" he asked.

"You know I actually thought that you wanted to get back together with me that's why I agreed to meet up with you. But then _she _showed up." I said leaning against the counter.

"You wanted to get back together with me?" he asked shocked.

"I thought I did but now, no." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

Logan was shocked, "But you didn't talk to me for a month." He said.

"Logan I was hurt all four of you hurt me but you the most." I said.

"Look, I'm sorry about the whole tour thing and the Kaila thing." He said sitting at the table.

"No you're not." I said narrowing my eyes.

"Natalie, I Love You." He said.

"No you don't." I said.

"Yes I do, you make my day your smile is all I think about you make me feel so strange inside, a good strange, you are an amazing friend and girlfriend and I want nothing more than to be with you. I miss my batman." He said.

"Well, it's not going to happen, you got a girlfriend." I said.

Logan's eyes softened.

Mine stayed narrowed and my arms stayed folded at my stomach.

"I'll break up with her." He said.

"NO! You're not going to leave her. That's wrong!" I said.

"Please Nat I want to be with you! Not her!" he said.

"No, sorry, end of story." I said and started to talk away but Logan grabbed my wrist my heart skipped a beat.

I turned to him, "Let go of me." I said.

"Nat-Nat you cannot tell me you don't love me." He said pulling me close to him and holding my waist.

I was speechless, his brown eyes looked me right in my eyes and he was smiling one of his famous half smiles and it made my heart flutter.

"I…I can't s…sorry." I said trying not to look him in the eyes.

His eyes saddened, I felt bad but I just couldn't…

I wanted to kiss him so bad I wanted to feel his lips on mine.

I wriggled free and stood there for a minute and then walked back into the back room and continued watching my movie.

Logan came back into the room and sat next to me.

My heart started racing, he leaned over and in my ear he whispered, "I will always love you Batman." He said.

My heart did summersaults in my chest.

I wanted to tell him I loved him too but I just couldn't do it…

Instead I laid in his lap he ran his hand through my hair.

A tear fell from my eye, I loved him more than words could say but I just couldn't put myself through that especially since he had a girlfriend.

I eventually drifted off to sleep wishing that I could be Logan's one and only.

I just hated thinking of him kissing somebody else…


	12. Singing & I love You's

**Songs: Never Enough by Jump5 and Stuck by BTR**

**A/N: LONG CHAPTER! BE READY! Thank you for all the Get Well wishes! I was hit by a car in downtown Chicago! It was scary! I got a pretty big cut on my head and a lot of cuts and scrapes! The guy ran a stoplight hitting me and another girl! **

I sat strumming my guitar putting the finishing touches on my new song I sung it through,

So many times I wondered what is enough?

It always happened with you

We're always up and down

we've been through so much

I come out wanting you

I've always been the one who had to let go

When I can't take anymore

But when it comes to you

I'll never say no

For all I've waited for

And now I know for sure

Never Enough

This kind of love

I always wanted more and more

no matter how much

Thinkin' of you when it comes to this kind of love

It's never enough

Always be looking for somebody like you

Someone to open my eyes

Now that I found you the searching is though

And still not satisfied

When I look into your eyes

Never Enough

This kind of love

I always wanted more and more

no matter how much

Thinkin' of you when it comes to this kind of love

It's never a minute, a moment

I swear I won't let time just slip away

Even if we're together every second till forever

It'll never be enough

This kind of love

Never Enoooooooooooooough!

Never Enough

This kind of love

I always wanted more and more

no matter how much

I'm thinkin' of you when it comes to this kind of love

It's never enough

This kind of love

I'm always wanting more and more

no matter how much

I'm thinkin' of you when it comes to this kind of love

It's Never Enough

So many times I wondered what is enough

It always happens with you

Pleased with my work I shut my spiral clapping came from the hall and James walked into the back room.

"Hey." I said smiling.

"Hey good song." He said.

"Oh thanks." I said tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I'm sorry about Logan…" he said.

I shrugged, "It's cool. How are you and Sky?" I asked.

"She told me she wasn't 'emotionally ready' for a relationship." He said doing air quotes.

I giggled, "Sorry inappropriate I know." I said.

He shrugged, "I still think you should go on a date with me." He said raising his left eyebrow.

I laughed, "Keep dreaming." I said patting him on his shoulder.

I started to play my guitar James sat and watched me;

I started to sing one of BTR's songs.

There are so many things

That I never ever get to say

'Cause I'm always tongue-tied

With my words getting in the way

James joined me in my singing…

If you could read my mind

Then all your doubts would be left behind

And every little thing

Would be falling into place

I would scream to the world

They would see you're my girl

But I just keep getting stuck, stuck

But I'm never giving up, up

In the middle of a perfect day, I'm tripping over words to say

'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing

But I always end up getting stuck, stuck

But I'm never giving up, up

It's the way that I feel

When you do what you do to me

That keeps you running through my mind

24 hours a day, 7 days a week

And if you've got the time

Stick around and you'll realize

That it's worth every minute that it takes

Just wait and see

I would scream to the world

They would see you're my girl

But I just keep getting stuck, stuck

But I'm never giving up, up

In the middle of a perfect day, I'm tripping over words to say

'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing

But I always end up getting stuck, stuck

But I'm never giving up, up

I'm over the chances wasted

Tell me, it's not too late

It's only the nervous times

That keep me bottled up inside

Keep getting stuck, stuck

But I'm never giving up, up

In the middle of a perfect day, I'm tripping over words to say

'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing

But I always end up getting stuck, stuck

But I'm never giving up, up

'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing

But I always end up getting stuck, stuck

But I'm never giving up, up

James smiled at me and hugged me. Sky and Claire came into the back.

"You guys sound AWESOME together. Your voices are like perfect for each other" Claire said.

A tinge of jealousy flashed over Sky's face.

"Oh thanks." I said.

James was smiling at me.

"You ready for the show?" Sky asked.

"Oh yeah I got to go get ready. See you James." I said grabbing my guitar and heading out of the bus and into the concert location.

I stepped into wardrobe and Cat was in there with Carlos.

"Hey guys!" I said smiling and setting my guitar down.

"Hey Nat. How are you?" Cat asked.

"I'm fine why?" I asked.

"Well, we heard that you and Logan had a bit of a situation" she said.

I sighed, "Carlos can you give us a minute?" I asked Carlos nodded and walked out of the room, shutting the door as he did so.

I watched him close the door and then I sat on the couch with Cat.

"I don't know what to do. I mean I LOVE Logan but I'm not going to let a girl get hurt in the process." I said looking at my friend.

"Look, you can't help the way you feel. Logan's a great guy who means well he's just like you though, in love and hurting." She said.

I sighed, "I really miss him, like a lot." I said tears forming in my eyes.

"Oh hon." She said wrapping me in a hug.

"I'm so confused and frustrated!" I said.

"Just go back with him then." She said shrugging.

"No I'm not going to let a girl get hurt because of me." I said.

"Well then I'm not too sure what to tell you then Nat-Nat. All I can say is that he feels the same but he loves you more than anything." She said shrugging again.

I sighed, "I just want to kiss him again and hug him and know that he's _mine_." I said a few tears falling down my cheeks.

Cat wiped them away with her thumb.

"You need to just talk to him. He's an understanding guy and you really hurt him today and confused him when you fell asleep in his lap. "She said.

I sighed and the door opened and Logan entered.

Cat got up, "I know you'll do the right thing, good luck." She said and exited the room.

Logan stood there for a minute focusing all his energy on the ground.

I got up and got my outfit and started to get everything ready to change when Logan spoke, "I'm sorry." He said.

"What?" I asked with a small amount of annoyance in my voice.

"I'm sorry for hurting you and betraying you." He said.

I sighed, "Logan, thank you." I said.

"For?" he asked.

"For apologizing." I said looking at him right in his dark brown eyes the same ones that could make me melt in two seconds.

I just wanted to run into his arms and kiss him and tell him I loved him and that everything was going to be okay but I stayed put where I was at.

Logan stepped closer and put his hand around my waist and placed his forehead on mine.

"I will always love you Natalie Rose sawyer. Forever and always." He said in a low sexy voice.

My heart jumped to my throat and then dropped to the pit of my stomach it was jumping and racing all at the same time.

"I…I… I know." I said finally.

I was wanting to tell him so badly that I loved him but I couldn't.

"Please Nat you are killing me, just be with me." He said picking his head up.

"I…I can't you got a girl and I'm not going to let a girl get hurt in the process." I said.

He shook his head, "I broke up with her." He said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because, my heart belongs to someone else." He said looking at me.

I was speechless no guy has ever left someone for me.

I sighed and looked at the boy that I loved.

"No. Sorry." I said.

His face dropped and a tear fell from his eye I could feel my heart breaking.

I wiped the tear away and lifted his head to mine and I couldn't help myself I kissed him so deeply and passionately.

He ran his hand through my hair and rested it on the back of my head pulling me more into the kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and continued kissing him.

I pulled away and looked at him; "God, you're so amazing!" he said and kissed me again.

Claire and Kendall walked in on us kissing.

"Ew! Get a room!" Kendall said.

That made me and Logan laugh and he pulled away from the kiss and turned to face Kendall.

"So?" Claire asked.

"So what?" Logan asked.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked.

"It's going to take time but for right now, yes." I said looking at Logan.

He seemed somewhat pleased with that answer. He smiled at me.

"Thank God!" A voice from behind Kendall and Claire said. It was Cat's.

I smiled and blushed.

Logan placed his hand around my waist and pulled me into another kiss.

"I can't take it! I'm leaving! Tell me when you guys are done." Claire said and exited the room with Kendall, Cat and Carlos in tow.

I smiled into our kiss and Logan pulled away.

"So does this mean you are mine again?" he asked pulling me closer and lining my hips with his.

"I don't know…" I said.

Logan let go of me and a frustrated look came over his face.

"GOD NATALIE!" he yelled.

I was taken aback, "You know what? I'm done. Fuck you." He said and he left wardrobe slamming the door as he did.

I was freaked for a second and then I continued to get ready.

I was about to get dressed when Logan reentered to room, "You know I'm madly in love with you, I broke up with a GREAT girl for you and you are still not giving me a chance!" he yelled.

I didn't speak he continued, "You want to play little kiddie games fine. Go ahead but do it with another guy's head and NOT MINE!" he said.

"You are the one that didn't tell me that you were going on tour and then you got a new girlfriend!" I yelled.

"Sorry if I was considerate of your feelings! Oh and the Kaila thing wasn't intended I met her we started talking and I was looking for someone to replace you. The girl that I love." He said throwing his hands up in anger.

"How do you think I felt when I saw you with her? I thought you wanted to get back with me and I was willing to give you another chance but no! You went and got someone new! God! Logan I've liked you for over a year! When I first met you and you were new to everything and I saw you go from this shy young man to this strong, confident guy I see here today!" I said.

"Yeah strong key word. That means I can just walk away from this if I wanted to." He said.

"Fine go ahead there's the door you're not going to hurt me more than you already have!" I said pointing to the door.

"God Natalie how do you not see that all I want is you. I want to share my life with you. You've had my heart for over a year! Even with you being with Justin I still liked you and Camille was just there just like Kaila and I walked away from Kaila and Camille well, we don't talk about that." He said.

"She cheated on you get over it!" I said.

Anger grew in his face, "I love you Natalie I love you so much it's crazy! But you're so stuck on the fact that I didn't tell you about me leaving! Why? Why can't you just get over it?" he asked.

"You want to know why? Because everyone in my life has walked away from me, my dad my mom died and none of my family wants anything to do with me! You and the others are all I have!" I said.

"You left home on your own!" he said.

"No, I left because my dad was abusing me! If I did something wrong I'd be punished by having to sleep outside or not eating for days on end! My siblings want to leave but they can't I got money from my mom's death so I paid for a lawyer and got emancipated and then I left." I said.

Logan was speechless.

Hot tears ran down my face I never wanted anyone to know about my life.

"There happy? Now you know!" I said through sobs.

Logan stood there, mouth agape.

I sat on the couch and buried my head in my hands.

"I…I'm sorry Natalie. I…I didn't realize…" he said sitting next to me.

"Yeah now you do." I said. He rubbed my back still in shock.

"Baby, please, be with me and I will make sure nothing bad ever happens to you again. I promise." He said

"You can't promise anything nothing is ever promised." I said wiping my tears away.

"Well I'm a genius and I CAN promise because I know that I will protect and love you. I want to take care of you and be there for you." He said.

I laughed and I looked at my best friend and worst enemy.

"You're amazing." I said and leaned on to his shoulder.

"I love you baby. Forever and always. You're my one I want to be with you for the rest of my life and yes I know it's too early for anything but I can promise you I'm never going to leave you and will always love you." He said.

I lifted my head and looked at him.

"Logan, you're a great guy but I'm still hurting from everything you did to me." I said.

"It'll take time I realize that and can deal with that but I got to know that your mine so I can do this all the time." He said leaning in and kissing me passionately and deeply.

My heart started racing and jumped in my chest.

I closed my eyes and accepted the kiss.

He pulled away, "I…I Love You Logan." I said.

He wrapped me in a hug, squeezing me.

He pulled away and tears where streaming down his face.

"What is wrong?" I asked.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. I Love you Natalie." He said kissing me again.

It felt good to tell him that.

I wanted nothing more than to be in this moment, right here, right now.


	13. BFGf AGAIN & The First Show & The Secret

_**A/N: First chapter of Stuck in the Spotlight is up! The other stories should be posted by tomorrow or Monday! 5 Reviews of this chapter and I will post the next one! ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER! I'm on a roll with this story! ENJOY!**_

I looked at Logan.

"I want to be with you. So badly but it's going to take time for me to be okay after everything." I said looking at Logan.

"Baby, I want to be with you. Nobody else just you." He said taking my hand and kissing it.

I smiled and kissed him, "I love you Logan Mitchell." I said.

"I love you too Natalie Sawyer." He said pulling me into another kiss.

"So?" I asked.

"So what?" he asked confused.

"Are you going to ask me?" I asked.

"Oh, Natalie Rose Sawyer will you be my girlfriend, again?" He asked he got down on one knee in front of me it made me laugh.

"Yes." I said to him. He smiled and swooped me up in his arms and spun me around and kissed me.

He set me down and smiled at me, "Oh hold on." He said and opened the door there were six people sitting outside the door listening.

I crossed my hands over my chest and they got up, "Yeah, you were right Carlos, oak." Kendall said hitting the door.

The girls looked at me, "Well?" Sky asked.

Logan came over and kissed me, "Yeah." I said the girls all jumped for joy and Claire extended her arms and gave me a hug so did Cat and Sky.

Logan disappeared out the door.

I got dressed and did my hair for the show so did the other girls, Logan returned he was carrying roses and a small box.

He handed the roses to me and I looked at him.

"For me?' I asked.

"All for you baby." He said kissing me lightly on the lips.

I picked the card out and read it out loud, "Natalie, I will always love you. I'm your Robin to your Batman. Love, Your trustee side kick, Robin AKA Logan."

I looked at him the girls all went "AWWW!" I kissed him and he handed me a small blue box.

The girls all watched, I handed my roses to Cat and I opened the box, it was a small heart shaped pendant it had a piece missing it read, "He who holds the key, holds my heart"

On the back it said "Logan and Natalie Forever and Always."

I looked at Logan, "Where's the key?" I asked.

He pulled a chain out of his shirt and a small silver key rested on it.

I looked at him and started to cry.

He pulled the necklace out and placed it around my neck.

I fingered the necklace and turned to face Logan.

"Thank you baby! I love it!" I said smiling tears running down my cheeks.

"Good, I'm glad!" he said.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss he wrapped his arms around my waist and I placed mine around his neck.

I could feel him smiling into the kiss I pulled away ad looked at my boyfriend.

"God thank you for bringing me such an amazing guy!" I said looking to the ceiling.

He smiled, "I Love You." He said.

"I love you too." I said.

"Good." He said.

"I missed you Batman." I said.

"I thought you were batman." He said.

"No you're my hero so you're my batman." I said.

A tear rolled down his cheek I kissed it away.

"I like being your Robin though. You are _MY_ hero, the strongest person I know." He said.

"Aw!" I said.

He smiled at me.

"Okay you can be Robin." I said.

"Good." He said.

I smiled and looked in his dark brown eyes.

"How did I get so lucky?" I asked.

"Oh no, I'm the lucky one for you giving me another chance." He said.

I bit my lip, "As cute as this is, Nat we got to finish getting ready." Claire said.

"Oookay." I said sighing.

"I'll see you in a bit Batman. I love you." Logan said pulling away from me.

"I Love you too Robin." I said.

He kissed me one last time and exited our wardrobe room.

The three girls looked at me, "So what made you take him back?" Sky asked.

"A lot of things. He saved me from myself." I said.

"How so?" cat asked.

"Well, I refused to take him back for a long time. But as we were arguing in here I realized something." I said.

"What was that?" Sky asked.

"That I couldn't see my life without him he _AND_ the boys are the reason for me staying in LA after I moved there and he's an amazing guy and _ANY_ girl would be lucky to have him and I want to be the only girl to have him." I said.

The girls smiled, "AW!" Cat said.

I smiled.

We finished getting ready and went to the stage the boys where already there waiting to watch us.

I kissed Logan and the girls and I waited to be called onto stage.

When it was time the girls and I got pumped up with the boys by saying a small prayer and then yelling, "BOOM! GET OUTTA YOUR HEAD!"

We got in our positions on stage and the band started playing and we started singing "Spinning Around" then we sang "Us Against the World" then "Both To Blame" and last but not least we sang "Never Enough."

After we were done the crowd cheered and then we walked off stage.

"Wow you guys where AMAZING!" Kendall said.

"AW! Thanks!" Claire said giving him a kiss.

Logan came over to me, "You did great baby." He said smiling at me.

"Thank you." I said kissing him.

The boys got into position and the audience started chanting

"BIG TIME RUSH!" they started out by singing

"Famous" then they sang "Nothing Even Matters" then "The City Is Ours" then "Oh Yeah" then "Stuck" and then "Big time Rush" and then they went back out for an encore and sang "This is Our Someday" They walked off stage and they were VERY sweaty.

Kendall was funny and hugged Claire all sweaty she protested for at least a minute but Kendall just stayed hugging her.

Logan came over to me, "You did amazing baby!" I said kissing my very sweaty boyfriend.

"Thanks babe." He said smiling trying to catch his breath.

He took a towel and ran it through his damp hair making it stick up all over the place.

I made me laugh and I took a sip from my water bottle.

We changed and went out to meet fans; cheers rang through the concert hall as they bombarded us with pictures and merchandise to sign.

All 8 of us where happily signing away.

A lot of people where wearing the girls and I's shirts.

It made us excited we happily signed away and took pictures.

Everyone wanted pictured of the boys and us so the 8 of us stood up against the wall, Logan stood by me, then on the other side of me it went Kendall, Claire, Carlos, Cat, James and then Sky.

We stood there for almost 20 minutes smiling and taking pictures with people girls would kiss Logan on the cheek and I would get jealous.

I could see how the other girls where when some fan would kiss their boy.

We all got tinges of jealousy.

But guys were taking pictures with the girls and I and the boys didn't like it very much.

After about 2 hours we told everyone that we had to go sadness rang through the crowd.

We said our good byes and headed back to the bus.

We entered and the girls and I were pumped up they boys where exhausted.

"I'm hungry!" I announced.

Gustavo entered the bus, "Great job guys! You didn't totally suck!' he said.

"What are you talking about Gustavo we rocked!" Sky said plopping down at the table and high fiving Cat.

"Yeah we did!" Cat said confirming.

Kelly smiled, "For your first performance with a large crowd you girls did awesome." She said looking down at her phone.

"Okay tomorrow boys you have an interview with Good Day Huston and girls you have an interview with Kiss FM." She said looking at us.

"Boys you will be singing Boyfriend on the show" she said.

The boys nodded, "and girls you will be singing Never Enough" she said.

We nodded.

"Can we eat now?" I asked.

Everyone started laughing.

"Yes, we will take you guys out to eat. Kevin, to Red Robin." She said.

We all cheered and the bus started moving.

I retreated to the back room and sat down, Logan came into the back and sat next to me draping his hand over my shoulders and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You did amazing tonight babe." He said.

I looked at him and smiled, "Thank you! You did amazing too you looked so sexy out there singing and dancing!" I said smiling.

"Oh did your family ever show up?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No… I'm really upset." I said.

"Baby just realize that we are your family and no matter what we will always be there for you. We love you. More importantly, I love you." He said looking at me.

I smiled at him, "I love you too." I said I kissed him.

"I love your kisses." He said.

"I love your kisses too, they are very sexy." I said.

He smiled and kissed me again running his hand through my hair and putting his other hand around my waist.

I ran my hand through his brown hair and pulled him more into the kiss.

"God you're so beautiful." He said.

I blushed and kissed him again.

"You're not too bad yourself." I said smiling.

He laughed. "I'm happy you gave me another chance. I promise I won't let you down." He said.

"Good you better not." I said laughing,

"I will always love you. Forever and always." He said.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise." He said

"Good." I said he smiled and kissed me again but this time it was so passionate and sweet and again we were interrupted by Kendall and Claire.

"Good god man! Get a room!" Kendall said rolling his eyes.

"Oh shut up!" Logan said and kissed me again.

Claire came and sat next to me pulling me away from Logan.

"We are very happy that you two are back together but, you need to chill out with the kissing." She said.

Logan and I laughed.

"Oh like you and Kendall don't make out." I said looking at him.

"Well true but we aren't attached at the lips like you two." She said.

Mine and Logan's faces went hot.

"Sorry we are making up for lost time." Logan said wrapping his hand around my waist.

I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Really we are VERY happy for you two just chill on the kissing thing." Kendall said.

"Kendall I just think you're jealous because your friend gets more action than you." I said laughing.

The bus stopped and Kendall and Claire got up and went to the front of the bus, defeated.

"Let's go! I'm starving!" I said standing up.

"Oh baby! I wish we could just stay here while everyone eats." He said standing up and lining my hips with his.

"I know I love kissing you too but we have to go!' I said.

He sighed and nodded.

He kissed me again and then we headed to the front of the bus and exited it.

The 10 stood in front of Red Robin waiting for us. Logan grabbed my hand, we heard a camera behind us and Logan let go quickly.

I was hurt but entered Red Robin anyway.

We stepped inside and Logan stopped me before anyone could see us and kissed me, "sorry." He whispered.

I nodded and we continued to follow everyone to the table.

Logan and I sat next to each other and looked at all of us around the table.

All 12 of us watched everyone around us; a few fans came up and asked us to sign autographs.

We happily signed and took pictures and then we ordered.

I ordered a bacon cheese burger with endless fries and an iced tea.

Everyone else ordered and they brought us our drinks and the waitress asked for the boys autographs.

We all ate and after dinner, Gustavo paid, we retreated back to the bus.

It was late I went to the back room along with Logan, Claire, Kendall and Carlos.

Sky, James and Cat went to bed.

We put in a movie and relaxed Logan was laying down I laid in front of him and he placed his arm around me.

I smiled and turned so that I could see him, his eyes where closed and he looked like he was going to fall asleep any second.

"Babe, if you're tired, go to bed." I said.

"Yeah sorry babe." He said he kissed me and got up.

He left the room and went to bed.

Carlos was next to leave about 20 minutes later then Claire about ten minutes after Carlos and that left Kendall and I in the back.

I grabbed a blanket and covered myself.

Kendall looked at me, "Cold?" he asked.

I nodded he put his hands out and motioned for me to come sit by him.

I did so, I covered him a bit with the blanket and he sat there holding me so I could get warm.

"I'm glad you're happy Nat." he said.

"Thanks, I'm glad you are too!" I said.

Kendall shrugged, "Can I tell you a secret?" he asked.

I nodded, biting my lower lip.

"I really wanted to be with you." He said.

"What?' I asked looking at him.

"Yeah, I've liked you for a long time!" he said.

"Aw!" I said.

He rolled his eyes, "Seriously, I do. You're amazing you are beautiful and sweet and you are so much fun to be around." He said.

"Kendall." I said.

"I'm serious! But Logan got to you first and then I met Claire. Haven't you noticed ever?" he asked I thought about it.

Kendall was always the one that was running after me when I was mad, he was the first to knock Justin to the ground AND he always was hugging me.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry I've never noticed before! I mean you started dating Jo and I thought you were really happy with her!' I said.

"I was but she was always with Jett. Acting or practicing, she NEVER made time for me!" he said.

"You guys DID go on a lot of one minute dates!" I said.

Kendall gave me a look, "I wanted to ask you out so badly after the whole Justin thing but Logan… I can't hurt that boy, he's my best friend." He said.

"Aw! You're such a good friend!" I said.

"C…Can I just do something?" he asked.

"What?" I asked and he leaned in slowly and kissed me.

It started out as an innocent kiss but it felt good.

Kendall definitely knew what he was doing he placed his hand into my hair and pushed me more into the kiss.

I placed my hand into his blonde hair twisting it around my fingers.

We pulled away from each other and looked at each other, "Wow." Was all I could say.

He smiled at me, "Good wow or bad wow?" he asked.

"Good wow, VERY good wow." I said.

He smiled again at me satisfied with my answer.

He hesitated for a minute and then kissed me again but deeper this time.

His hand found its way to my waist and he pulled me closer.

He laid back and pulled me on top of him.

I twisted my hand through his hair and I didn't want to stop.

I strattled him and pulled away and looked at him.

"This is so wrong you got Claire and I got Logan." I said looking at him.

"No one needs to know. This could be our little secret." He said.

"God I don't want to stop!" I said kissing him again.

My hands found their way up his shirt I rubbed his abs and smiled.

How did I NOT notice how sexy my friend was before?

I moaned a bit when Kendall's hands wondered lower.

"You are right." He said pulling away.

"Right about what?" I asked.

"You're right about how I'm jealous of you and Logan." He said.

I was taken aback by this comment.

"R…Really?" I asked.

He nodded. "I wish it was me kissing you all the time." He said.

I was speechless.

"Kendall." I said he kissed me again

"We really need to stop." I said.

"I know we should, but I can't." he said placing his lips on mine again.

His tongue grazed against my lips.

I allowed it and we tongue wrestled for a bit and I pulled away and sat up.

"I can't I love Logan." I aid he placed his lips on my neck sending shivers up my spine.

He nipped at it and moved to my ear causing me to close my eyes and bite my lower lip.

"God Nat. You're so beautiful." He said into my ear.

This caused my heart to start racing.

I turned to him and kissed him again.

I bit his lip and he moaned a bit and grabbed my hips and picked me up off the couch and lifting me to his waist I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pushed up against the bus wall.

We were kissing faster than before.

"Kendall we really need to stop." I said once his lips found their way to my neck again.

"I know it's so wrong but god, it feels so right!" he said.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry Kendall. We have to stop as much as I'm enjoying this we really need to." I said lifting his head to mine.

He sighed and set me down.

"I know. Just now that I think you are so beautiful and I wish every day that you were with me." He said rubbing my cheek with his thumb I grabbed his hand and kissed his palm and every one of his fingers.

He placed a small, sweet kiss on my lips and we turned off the movie and left the back room.

He went to his bunk and I poked my head into Logan's and shook him a bit.

He opened his sleepy eyes and smiled at me.

"Hey baby." He said stretching a bit.

I climbed into his bunk and closed the curtain.

He smiled at me.

I kissed him so sweetly and passionately.

He returned the kissing.

I bit his lip and he moaned a bit.

I kissed his neck and he placed his hands on my waist and pulled me a top of him.

"Baby, what are you doing?" he asked his eyes closed.

I removed my lips from his neck.

"I was missing you." I said.

He smiled, "Aw, I missed you too. I was dreaming about you." He said opening his brown eyes and looking at me.

"Oh yeah? What was the dream about?" I asked kissing his lips.

"About us getting married and having kids." He said he lifted my shirt a bit.

"Oh yeah?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah. It was so real." He said.

A tear fell from my eye I felt so guilty for what I just did.

"I can't wait for that." He said.

"Me either baby, me either." I said laying my head on his chest.

He kissed the top of my head and cuddled me.

"I Love you Hortence Logan Phillip Mitchell" I said.

He smiled at his full name being said.

"I Love you too Natalie Rose Sawyer." He said and we drifted off to sleep together in his bunk.


	14. Confusion

The next morning Logan and I were shaken awake by Cat.

"Logan, Natalie! Get up before Mrs. Knight or Gustavo see you." She said.

I opened my eyes and looked at my sleeping boyfriend.

Realizing what had happened last night I got out of bed and was still in a bit of shock.

I grabbed my stuff and changed for my interview.

I was replaying the night before in my head when the devil himself walked into the bathroom as I was brushing my teeth he closed the door behind him and stepped closer to me.

"Morning." I said spitting the toothpaste out of my mouth.

"Morning sexy." He said winking at me.

That sent a shiver up my spine.

"Look about last night…" I started.

"What you talking about? Nothing happened last night." He said going along with the 'it-never-happened' story.

I lowered my voice, "Look we need to talk about it." I said.

He looked around though we were alone in the bathroom.

"Meet me here at breakfast. Everyone is going out before the interviews." he said and walked out of the bathroom.

I sighed and finished getting ready and walked out of the bathroom, James was running around the bus with no shirt on.

"I CAN NOT FIND MY LUCKY WHITE V-NECK!" he said shouting through the bus.

Carlos threw a white shirt at him and he smiled, "Thanks" he said and went into the back room.

Everyone was ready to go except Kendall and me.

We procrastinated to stay behind I kissed Logan and Kendall kissed Claire and they all left except us.

I sat at the kitchenette table and waited for Kendall.

He came into the front of the bus and took my hand and led me to the back room.

When we got into the back he pushed me onto the couch and started to kiss me.

I kissed him back, "Kendall please, we need to stop." I said.

"I know but I can't every time I see you I just want to grab you and kiss you." He said kissing me again.

"I know as much as I love us kissing and making out, I can't hurt Logan." I said,

"I don't want to hurt Claire either. So, we can do this and just not let anyone know." He said.

"How?" I asked.

"We can stay up when everyone goes to bed, we can skip breakfast or a meal or we can just go and get a secret place at every location." He said not taking his eyes off me.

"God Kendall you are making it so hard to say no." I said kissing his neck he threw his head back.

"Then don't" he said.

"Mmmm… But Logan and Claire." I said.

"Our dirty little secret." He said grabbing my waist and moving me on to his lap.

"God damn you Kendall. Why do you have to be so cute?" I asked.

He kissed my neck,

"It's a gift." He said and returning his lips to my neck.

"Ugh! Okay!" I said.

He pulled away from my neck, "Good because I love kissing you." He said and kissing my lips.

I kissed him back.

He moved his hand a little up my shirt.

I placed my hands under his shirt and onto his chest.

I could feel his heart beating and his chest moving up and down with the motions of his breathing.

I smiled and continued kissing him.

I started to unbutton his shirt and I looked at his chest.

I ran my hand down it and kissed it all the way up and down.

He moaned and I sighed as his hands wondered up my shirt.

I got back onto his lap and kissed him he was exploring my stomach when he tugged a bit at my shirt.

I couldn't help it, I allowed him to take it off.

He looked at my body for a second, "God you're so beautiful." He said and looked me right in the eyes.

His green eyes flicked back and forth I smiled.

"I really wish _I_ was your boyfriend." He said.

"And why is that Mr. Knight?" I asked rubbing his chest.

"Because I wish I could have you all the time and not just in secret. I'm happy that this is happening though." He said he pulled me into another kiss.

"Me too." I said in-between kisses.

I felt him smile and he ran his hand through my dirty blonde hair and he twisted my hair around his fingers and pushed me harder into the kiss.

He laid me down on the couch and got on top of me.

Before we knew it, I was up slipping my pants back on and Kendall was buttoning his shirt.

As I slipped my shirt over my head, Kendall wrapped his arms around my waist.

He kissed my neck and I turned to face him smiling.

"Thank you." He said.

"For?" I asked.

"For everything, that and agreeing to this." He said wrapping his arms around my waist I pulled my hair out from under my shirt and smiled at him.

"You're welcome." I said.

I kissed him sweetly and wrapped my arms around his waist.

We stood there for a minute before we heard the bus doors open.

We quickly sat down and turned on a movie.

Logan and Claire came into the back.

"Hey! What the hell?" Claire asked.

My heart started racing, "Why weren't you guys at breakfast?" Logan asked a look of suspicion on his face.

"Oh Natalie over here took too long to get ready and me being the nice guy I am, I waited, BIG mistake." He said looking at me.

I shoved him, "By the time I was done, it was too late." I said.

Logan and Claire seemed to buy our lie.

"Oh well I missed you." Logan said coming over to me and kissing me.

I smiled at him, "I missed you too." I said kissing him back.

Logan sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

Claire sat on Kendall's lap and kissed him snaking her arms around his neck.

Logan leaned over "Those two are so cute together." He said.

I smiled and nodded a tinge of jealousy washed over me but I quickly got over it.

I turned my attention back to my boyfriend.

The bus started moving and we were off.

They dropped the girls and me off at KISS FM before heading to take the boys, Mrs. Knight stayed with us.

A few fans waited outside and cheered when they saw us, the girls and I were shocked.

We signed autographs and took pictures until we were pushed inside by security.

We headed up to the 13th floor and entered the KISS FM studios we were briefed by the station manager and then taken into the studio.

We were welcomed by the DJ and then the radio came back so it was time for our interview.

"Hello, Hello Huston! Today we have in the studio with us the Stunners the hottest new girl group created by the infamous Gustavo Rouque. We have Natalie, Hello Natalie, We have Sky, Sup Sky, We have Catherine, Hey Cat and we got Claire Hey Claire." The DJ said.

"Hi!" we all said.

"So it was brought to mine and the fans attention that you are touring with Big Time Rush. Is that correct?" he asked.

"Yes, Gustavo combined our tours and now we are on their world tour with them." Claire said.

"So is there any love going on between you and the Big Time Rush Boys?" he asked our faces went hot.

"They are great guys but no, there isn't anything between us." Cat stepped in quickly.

"So I know one of you knew the boys before they were in the group who was that?" he asked.

I raised my hand, "That would be me, Natalie, I worked at the apartment where the boys stayed I knew them about 9 months before I became apart of this group. " I said looking down at the girls.

They smiled at me, for the next 20 minutes the DJ interviewed us.

Asking us about our tour and lives on the bus with the boys and our next stops on the tour, our cd and music videos we had fun and we sang our song, 'Never Enough' and then the interview was over.

We stepped out of the booth, "You guys did awesome!" Mrs. Knight said hugging each of us.

"Thanks!" we each said.

There was a limo waiting for us downstairs to take us to Good Day Houston.

We arrived and the boys where getting ready to go one. Logan was the first to see us.

"Baby! We listened to your interview you did awesome!" he said and giving me a peck on the lips.

Kendall kissed Claire, Carlos kissed Cat and James kissed Sky.

They all congratulated us and then they were called onto set.

We watched from behind the cameras.

They were interviewed asked about us, asked if they were single and I was actually taken aback by Logan's answer, when it came his turn to answer he said, "Um, actually, I'm seeing someone. She's amazing." He said.

Some fans were disappointed I think I actually saw one girl cry.

We watched them perform and then it was over.

The boys changed and we headed back to the bus.

Everyone was tired especially me and Kendall.

We all retreated to our bunks while we drove to Dallas.

About an hour into my nap I was shook awake.

I looked to see my boyfriend's head in my bunk.

"Hey baby." I said yawning.

"Move over." He said.

I scooted over and Logan joined me in my bunk he closed the curtain and kissed me.

I was very dark and I closed my eyes.

Logan grabbed my waist and flipped me a top of him.

I continued kissing him and my hands found their way under Logan's shirt I rubbed his abs and lifted his shirt up and kissed his chest.

He moaned quietly.

I returned to kissing his lips he moved and kissed my neck giving it a small nip.

I moaned and he placed his hands on my hips.

"God I love you baby." He said pulling away for a second and then snaking his hands under my shirt and he grabbed my small waist and squeezed hard.

I bit my lip and moaned.

"I love you too." I said.

He brought my head down to kiss him.

He put and hand through my hair and twisting it around his fingers.

I kissed his neck and bit it.

I made a mark on his collar bone and he moaned the whole time.

A little while later we both where resting on my bunk after the work out we just had.

I looked at my exhausted boyfriend.

He turned to me as a sweat bead rolled off his neck right down to the mark I had made.

He kissed me, "God that was amazing!" he said.

"Good." I said kissing my sweating boyfriend.

"Confession time" he said.

Placing his hand on his forehead.

My heart started to pound in my chest.

"What?" I asked.

"That was my first time." He said looking at me and I sighed in relief.

"Baby, you where amazing." I said.

"You're just saying that." He said placing his hand around my waist.

"Baby, no I'm not, you are an amazing lover and an even more amazing boyfriend." I said.

He smiled and kissed me.

We dressed quietly and Logan exiled my bunk.

I smiled at him as he left.

I thought about Kendall and the way he looked after we finished, his blonde hair was soaking his green eyes bright and he has the softest touch.

I closed my eyes and smiled to myself.

I had the best of both worlds…


	15. Wrongs Made Right

A/N: OH MAN! I'm REALLY getting into this! I hope you all are enjoying it! PS I might be having surgery Monday =\

I awoke from my nap and we were in Dallas.

I quietly left my bunk and noticed that everyone was still sleeping except Sky who's bunk was empty.

I went into the back room and saw her sitting there on her lap top.

I smiled at her, "Hey." I said and joined her on the couch.

"Hey what's up?" she asked looking at me and smiling.

"Not too much just woke up from my nap." I said.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep." She said.

"Oh sorry." I said.

She shrugged, "Do you think I'm being stupid by not dating James?" she asked.

"What? Where did that come from?" I looked at her laptop her background image was a photo of James and her.

"Well, I mean I REALLY like him I just don't want him meeting someone and leaving me." She said.

"Oh Sky, James may come off as a player but he's really not! He's just a sweet boy who needs an equally sweet girl." I said.

She smiled, "Yeah have you realized I'm NOT that sweet?" she asked.

I giggled, "Sky, you're just like James talk a big game but you really don't have one." I said.

She rolled her grey eyes at me.

"I'm right and you know it." I said.

"Yeah… How did you get so smart?" She asked.

"It didn't come over night, that's for sure!" I said.

She laughed and logged onto the internet.

She went to a fan site and I looked at the page with her, it was a page called .

"What is that?" I asked.

"A fan site for the boys, it's got some news on it and I wanted to show you something." She said.

She went to the pictures section and right there one of the first pictures was of Logan and me holding hands.

My mouth fell open, "This picture is all over all the BTR AND Stunner's fan sites!" she said. I looked again JUST to make sure I was seeing it correctly.

"Oh my god!" I said.

"Yeah I know, it's all over Twitter about you two." She said.

'Ugh!" I said.

She looked at me, "God damn it! Now if Logan sees this there's REALLY not going to be an us." I said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Logan doesn't like when fans find out he's dating someone and fans are going to get mad because it's me!" I said poking myself in the chest.

"That boy made an announcement on Good Day Huston saying he was seeing someone amazing. I HIGHLY doubt he's going to care." She said.

I sighed, she WAS right!

I looked at the picture, it was actually a good picture of me and Logan he was giving me this loving look and I was smiling.

I smiled at the picture, this, was my favorite.

I grabbed my laptop and logged onto the internet.

I got onto Twitter and Twitter was alive and well with people asking about Logan and I.

I didn't comment, I just responded back to a few tweets and headed over to Facebook, I had 256 friend requests and about 600 messages and about 700 posts to my wall.

I saw pictures from the Houston concert and smiled, we had so much fun!

People posted pictures of us with them and us and the boys I took one picture that was my favorite and made it my profile picture.

I heard stirring from the bunk area I looked up to see Logan standing in the doorway.

He smiled, "Hey babe." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey you." I said.

He came over and placed a kiss on my lips and sat next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his head on my shoulder and closing his eyes.

I kissed his forehead and he lifted his head to look at me.

He smiled and rested his head back on my shoulder.

He looked at my picture on Facebook, "Wow, awesome picture babe!" he said.

"Oh thanks. I took it from a fan." I said he laughed and looked at the picture for a minute.

"I love you." He said looking at me.

"I love you too." I said smiling at him.

"Good." He said.

I smiled a wider smile.

Kendall walked into the back room he stood in the doorway for a minute until we noticed him.

I smiled at my dirty little secret.

"Hey." I said.

He tired eyes looked at me, "Ugh." Is the only thing that he said.

"Aw! Don't be a crab ass!" I said.

"I'm not! I'm just exhausted." He said.

I looked out the window, "Holy shit! This place is huge!" I said.

I looked at the huge outdoor concert location.

"Let's go look around!" I said turning to my three friends.

"Um, no" Sky said.

I gave her a look, "No. I'm waiting for James." She said. I turned to Logan,

"I'm good babe but if you and Kendall want to go look around go ahead.

" He said. I turned to Kendall a stupid grin spread across his face.

"Come friend! We shall go look around!" I said.

"We shall!" he said.

"Oh let me change first." I said he nodded.

"I am too." He said.

I grabbed a short white frilly skirt and a blue Hollister tank top and blue Hollister flip-flops.

I changed and did my hair by just straightening it and I placed my blue and black sunglasses on the top of my head and walked out of the bathroom.

Kendall was wearing khaki shorts and a black tank top with black flip flops.

He looked at me and a smile spread across his face.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded and we headed out.

A few fan where already waiting so we stopped and took pictures and signed autographs.

When we were done we stepped into the concert location.

We showed our passes and headed into the back.

People where running around getting everything ready.

He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "You look beautiful." He said.

His warm breath sent shivers up my spine and gave me goose bumps.

"Thank you." I said,

We stepped to the stage area and I turned to Kendall, "We can't do that anymore." I said.

He turned to me, a confused look washed over his face, "What are you talking about?" he asked.

I gave him a look, "The past two days, we can't do it anymore. I love Logan, VERY much." I said.

A hurt look came over his face.

"I'm REALLY sorry Kendall but I can't hurt that boy more than I already have." I said.

"Oh, no, I understand, I really like Claire and I feel so wrong for what I did to her." He said.

I hugged my best and understanding friend, "Thank you." I said and I walked away and skipped back to the bus.

I entered and Carlos and James where at the table, "Hey where's Logan?" I asked.

"Um, back room I think." James said.

"Thanks!" I said and headed back to the back room I heard a small moan and I opened the door, "Hey Logan I…" I stopped mid tracks when I saw Claire on Logan's lap her shirt was off and Logan was kissing her neck.

Kendall came to the back, "Claire! Ba…" he started until he saw the same scene as me.

Logan looked over Claire's shoulder, "Natalie!" he said standing up sending Claire flying to the floor.

James and Carlos came running back to the back of the bus.

"What the hell?" James asked.

"Oh that's wrong!" Carlos said looking at the scene in front of us.

Claire grabbed her shirt and slipped it over her head.

I grabbed the necklace off my neck and threw it at Logan.

"Baby! Please listen to me." He said.

"No, I'm DONE listening to you Logan! " I said I slipped through my friends Logan came running after me,

"Please Nat hear me out!" he said.

I shot him a death glare, "Don't follow me Logan!" I said and exited the bus.

I ran back into the concert location and to a small room, I heard Logan looking for me he ran into the room and saw me.

I was crying on the couch.

"Natalie, listen to me. She got on me." He said.

"Oh and that's why you where kissing her neck? What trying to suck her to get off of you?" I said tears pouring out of my eyes.

"No I just got caught up in the moment." He said.

"So at the interview where you talking about me or her?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"You, baby, always you." He said stepping closer to me and slid his arm around my waist.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I said screaming.

The door opened and Kendall, James and Carlos walked in.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Kendall said basically picking up and throwing the smaller boy across the room, Logan struggled to his feet.

He came to me, "Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded wiping away tears that where falling down my cheeks.

Logan came back over to me, "Please, Nat, talk to me." He said.

"NO! I'M DONE TALKING TO YOU!" I said.

James and Carlos came to my rescue stepping in between me and the brunette boy.

"Dude, you did wrong." Carlos said.

"What about those two! Claire said she saw you two kissing!" he said.

Carlos and James looked at Kendall and me, "And you believed her?" Kendall asked going to my defense.

"Well… You two have been spending an awful lot of time alone together." He said.

"You let us go walking around AND so what? Kendall is my friend one of my BEST friends!" I said.

"Dude, you ACTUALLY believed Claire?" James asked.

Logan shrugged, "I don't know WHAT to believe any more… The only thing I DO believe is that I love You Nat-Nat and I made a mistake…" he said.

I looked at my boyfriend and my three friends.

"I think I'm just going to leave…" I said.

"Leave like back to LA? Or leave like go to the bus?" Carlos asked.

"Like leave, leave. Like go back to LA get my stuff and move." I said.

"NO! Please don't leave!" Kendall said begging.

"It has been NOTHING but drama for the past month and a half. I love you Logan, VERY much! But I just, I can't be around you anymore OR Claire for that matter!" I said.

"Look please, can we talk a lone?" he asked.

I looked at my three protectors and Kendall's eyes narrowed, "No! You…" he started, I touched my friends shoulder, he turned to me, "He doesn't have any right to talk to you!" he said his eyes hurt and frustrated. "Kendall…" I said.

Kendall sighed knowing I could take care of myself nodded.

"Let's go boys." He said to James and Carlos.

"You are just going to leave them here?" Carlos asked nervous for me.

"Dude, Nat can take care of herself. She'll put him in his place if he steps out of bounds." James said. Kendall nodded in agreement.

Carlos sighed but reluctantly followed the two taller boys out of the room and closing the door behind them.

"You got 5 minutes." I said.

"Nat, please you know how I feel about you." He said.

"Apparently not as much as you say." I said wiping the remainder of my tears away.

"Nat, I'm sorry, please, I made a mistake!" he said.

I turned away from him.

His hand went around my waist, my heart raced.

I really had NO right to be mad at him, I did sleep with Kendall.

"I need you to be completely honest with me though, did you and Kendall do something?" he asked.

I sighed, "Babe, I PROMISE I won't be mad." He said.

"Yes." I said.

Hurt washed over his face.

"Why?" he asked.

"I was caught up in the moment." I said.

"But you love me right?" he asked.

A tear fell from my eye, I nodded.

He smiled and hugged me.

Logan looked at me, "Please Nat, I'm so sorry." He said.

"I'm sorry too. I…I made a mistake too." I said.

"Will you still be with me?' he asked.

A tear fell from my eye and I nodded.

Logan hugged me and a tear fell from his eye.

"Thank you baby. I'm so sorry!" he said he started crying.

Tears started pouring out of my eyes again, "I'm sorry too. I promise, I will NEVER do anything to hurt you again!" I said I hugged my boyfriend.

He kissed me and my heart broke I felt so bad for hurting him!

This boy WAS the one for me!


End file.
